Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Amy in the Sky with Amethysts
Summary: NOT ATU When Lucy Silvia Davis moves to Liverpool in 1967, she thinks that she's just getting a better chance of meeting the world famous band known as "The Silver Beats." Little does she know that she moved from Maine to Liverpool, to join "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" a super hero group that makes sure that the rogue supers are under control. Written as a screenplay.
1. Episode 1: Discovery

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 1**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. A WAREHOUSE ON SOME OLD ROTTING DOCKS. It's raining so heavily that without a watch no one can tell what time it is . THE YEAR IS 1967. Circus music and lights pour out of the abandoned building. Peoples' screams can be heard intermixed with the jovial music. Mr. Kite's shadow can be seen from a window, clearly a Ringmaster that has been distorted by the lights.

*Title Sequence plays. *

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (Voice Over)**

Episode 1: Discovery

*Scene change*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. A GRASSY PARK. The Summer of 1956. A 16 year old AARON ANON relaxes. He opens his eyes to take in the sight. He feels the breeze against his skin. A 15 year old FINN MACARTHUR joins AARON ANON and a silent conversation plays, until it is a full blown altercation. Drastically the weather changes to a full blown wind storm with cloud. CRASH! Lightning strikes next to FINN MACARTHUR. A shield of ice forms around FINN MACARTHUR. The two young men look at each other in shock.

*Flash to another place*

INT. LIVERPOOL. A GENERIC ROOM IN A BUILDING. February of 1958. A 14 (nearly 15) year old LUKE HIGHLAND sits on a couch next to FINN MACARTHUR. The two have a silent conversation (as in mouths moving but no sound comes out). The moment is still as a 17 year old WILLIAM BELFAST appears for a solid half a minute.

*Change of Scene*

INT. A PLANE OVER THE ATLANTIC. THE 9th Row's WINDOW SEAT. JUNE 12, 1967. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (A 15 year old girl with a Maine accent) is asleep on the chair. Her blonde hair is slight wavy and some of it is on her face. She suddenly begins to spasm and cough as she has the hair in her mouth. She wakes up disheveled and getting strange looks from her 24 year old (shorter, and red haired) half-sister RITA ELAINE BURNS.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I need to stop sleeping. I'm seeing the craziest shh- (is cut off by RITA)

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (Has a Maine accent but you could tell she's been living in Liverpool for a while)**

Lucy! You should know better than to swear on an airplane. There are tons of strangers here. Do you want to make a bad impression with everyone here?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

No one knows us. What's the point anyway?

RITA ELAINE BURNS's stare pressures LUCY SILVIA DAVIS into silence.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (Voice Over Monologue)**

Why did my dad and mom agree to send me to Liverpool to live with my bossy half-sister and her dead dad's oldest sister? I mean they don't hate me, do they? What am I supposed to learn in England that I wouldn't have learned here? I just wish that Karen could be here with me. At least she'd appreciate the fact that I'll be living in the same town that her favorite band is from. The Silver Beats are all anyone talks about nowadays, every girl my age is crushing on them. The youngest member, Luke Highland, is as old as Rita is. Though I do have to admit Aaron Anon is quite the looker though he will be 27 this year. Man, why are all the cute famous guys Rita's age or older?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (resting hear face onto the side of her hand**)

Rita?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You've lived in Liverpool for two years have you met or glimpsed any of the members of The Silver Beat?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

No, Lucy. Though I think their music is okay, for a band that was intended for your age group.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Who's your favorite member?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS(Thinks for a moment)**

Finn MacArthur, he's the cutest; however Billy B. Fast has really lovely eyes. Just like yours but lighter and they have more grey.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's nice. *under breath* This is going to be one long trip.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LONDON, ENGLAND. AIRPORT. A PARKED PLANE ON THE RUNWAY PEOPLE are getting off. . JUNE 12, 1967. Morning. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and RITA ELAINE DAVIS are getting off the plane, via the staircase. They talk to each other but no sound is heard.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND. A BEDROOM. JUNE 12, 1967. Late Afternoon, Early Evening. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS shoots directly up in the bed. She hits her head on the wooden head post. She blinks and her eyes look like a kaleidoscope than their usual deep blue-green. She blinks again and they are deep blue-green again. She mouths the word: Ouch. LUCY gets out of bed, rubbing her head. She is in a white satin nightgown. She walks toward the door. She opens the door. There is a hallway and at the end of the hallway there is a staircase. LUCY walks down the hallway and down the staircase. She sees the living room and walks to sit on a couch. Prudence Burns, a 64 year old woman with light hair that you can tell was red twenty years before, sits beside LUCY as she enjoys some tea and cream.

**Prudence Burns (Has more of a London Accent)**

Good morning, Lucy. *sips her tea*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What time is it really, Auntie?

**Prudence Burns**

It is Monday and a quarter 'till six. Rita will be back shortly. You slept for 7 hours.*sips her tea*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Was there anything interesting to read in the newspaper or just in general, considering your old job in the department of people with special abilities?

**Prudence Burns**

*sighs* They still haven't found the Hendersons'. The police are starting to think that Mr. Kite may have killed them.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Who is Mr. Kite? That name sounds familiar.

**Prudence Burns *nods***

They say that his name comes from his ability to fly through the air with the greatest of ease.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

So he's an acrobat or he was a superhero? *fascinated*

***Freeze FRAME***

Older LUCY SIVLVIA DAVIS appears on the screen, blocking the image. She blushes.

**Older LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I forgot to explain to you, viewers, I'm from an alternate universe than you guys. So it's uncommon but common enough to see people like Superman strolling around town, looking for crime. Carry on!

***Unfreeze***

**Prudence Burns**

He has powers, but he is definitely not a hero. He might have been at first, but now, he's been twisted into a sick, sick shell of a man. I was awake when he captured the Hendersons'. I heard the entire ordeal. He basically wants to challenge the World and the notion that beings gifted with powers should have to serve and protect mankind.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But he's breaking the one law ,that has been agreed upon Internationally, with just that simple action. Aren't there others with powers out there to stop him?

**Prudence Burns *nods and sips tea***

They have four lovely young lads on the case right now. They're 'round Rita's age. They call themselves Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Maybe they've all been unlucky in love. Maybe they play music. I don't know.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Do you think they could be The Silver Beats? *The Image of The Silver Beats dressed up as superheroes shows up beside her head in a thought bubble*

**Prudence Burns *shrugs***

I doubt it highly, Lucy. Even if they were, they'd have their civilian identities protected by the Crown.

EXT. LIVERPOOL. UNDERNEATH A WINDOW A FIGURE CROUCHES. June 12, 1967. 5:55 PM. The figure holds a very dark, nearly black( but the colors red, purple, blue, green, are seen slightly in the light) choker with a diamond pendant center in its hands. He wraps it in a cloth, places a rock in it, ties the thing securely and tosses it towards the window.

*Glass Breaks*

INT. LIVERPOOL, ENGLAND. LIVING ROOM. JUNE 12, 1967. 5:56 PM. LUCY and Prudence sit at the couch as they hear the window shatter.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Burglars! Mr. Kite! We're going to die! *runs panicking*

**Prudence Burns *face palm***

Lucy, the last thing you want to do is run around panicking like an idiot. I swear, that must be from the Phillips' side of the family. Panicking, before thinking.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*calmed down* Alright. I'll be quiet. I say we split up.

*The sound of Glass repairing itself(Reverse the breaking glass sound)*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and Prudence Burns**

What the hell is that noise?

Both LUCY and Prudence walk toward the kitchen. They see no broken glass, but there is a small object wrapped in a cloth. LUCY reaches down to pick up the object. Prudence stops her as she picks up the package herself and opens it.

Prudence Burns holds the choker in her hands and the diamond in it glows slightly.

**Prudence Burns**

I remember this choker. I helped design it back in the 40's. It's supposed to amplify potential powers in a person. In particular, powers that are illusionary. One way to tell that if someone has something that qualifies under this branch of powers, is their eye color is constantly reflecting light when around the choker. Plus the diamond glows.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*rolling her now Kaleidoscope eyes* Please be serious Auntie.

**Prudence Burns**

*terrified of Lucy's eyes* Don't join Mr. Kite, Lucy. Please, I beg you.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I won't. What would make you think that, if I had powers I'd use them to help myself?

**Prudence Burns**

It's just having illusionary powers is extremely dangerous. It tends to corrupt the mind.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Auntie, I accept the challenges life gives me.

Prudence puts the choker on LUCY. She picks up the cloth notices writing, and skims it.

**Prudence Burns**

Lucy! There is a note on the back of cloth. It's from my old department.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*reads it intently and stands silent for a moment as the paper hit's the linoleum. She snaps like a twig* I can't have powers. This is just like every other dream I have. How can I tell if this is real? I'll just close my eye and if it becomes a normal dream-ish setting, I'm dreaming.

LUCY blinks and suddenly the entire room has changed into a court yard decorated with yellow and green flowers that fade in and out of the lighting. The sky is surprisingly the color of orange marmalade. LUCY looks down to realize that she is wearing a sleeveless (but covers the chest) outfit that is a much brighter shade of the choker's fabric. She stares at as she realizes it's a small puffy dress with frilly, lacey, white pantaloons. She looks at her footwear and sees that they are white boots not unlike marching band boots. She looks at her arms and realizes that they are basically unattached sleeves with white fingerless gloves underneath, because the fabric is the same as the main outfit. She feels her hair and realizes it's done up in two buns.

**Prudence Burns**

Lucy, I know you look pretty but could you stop playing games! You made a promise, not going is just as bad as Mr. Kite killing them! An entire family needs your help! They don't need just anybody! They need you!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm just 15 years old. They can't just force me to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders! Mr. Kite could kill me! I miss mom. *sobs*

**Prudence Burns**

I know you do! But just imagine what unspeakable horrors could be going on at the dock! What happened to "I accept the challenges that life gives me"! Go!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sigh*

LUCY blinks and suddenly they are both in the kitchen. LUCY is still in the outfit. Just as RITA (who is in her Traffic Warden uniform) enters the house, LUCY rushes past her.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

What the bloody hell was that? Is Lucy awake? She can't spend all of her life sleeping, because if she does she'll scream from the nightmares she gets.

**Prudence Burns**

Rita that was Lucy. She is awake. She has a date with a man at the docks.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Please don't tell me, she's leaving home. If she is, mom will blame me and will say to her husband," Our baby's gone." They'll never let me live this down. I need to go and get her back to where she belongs.

**Prudence Burns**

Rita, she'll be back if the Hendersons' return.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Aunt Prudence that is the vaguest thing you've ever told me in my life. I'm going to take a bath, before I make dinner. I need you to explain everything.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. A WAREHOUSE ON SOME OLD ROTTING DOCKS. June 12, 1967. 6:25 PM. Lights shine brightly through the broken windows, and noise barely shakes the warehouse. Four figures in brightly colored marching band uniforms talk quietly amongst themselves. LUCY arrives, clearly winded.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm assuming you're all members of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The only thing I know for sure is that you guys probably aren't The Silver Beat, so I'm giving up hope. I'm Lucy- (Is cut off)

**(AARON ANON in a Green Uniform and White Mask as) THE SPARK**

We know who you are! We don't need to be bothered with introductions by a young girl! *the air grows colder and more humid as lightning strikes*

**(WILLIAM BELFAST in a Pink Uniform, Pink Flat top hat, and blue mask as) BILLY SHEARS**

Spark, cool it. Though *thinking impulsively from staring into her eyes* Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, we are trying to make sure that a rogue super comes to his senses or at least a plan to make sure he is unconscious so that we may turn him in to the authorities.

LUCY wants to make a comment about how that is not her name, but (FINN MACARTHUR in a Sky Blue Uniform, and red mask as) ICE HANDS' glare keeps her shut up as they come up with a plan. LUCY gets bored and decides to tune them out (Their voices get quieter until the point where they can't even hear each other). She doesn't really pay attention until she feels somebody touch her shoulder. The sound levels are restored (a bit too well).

**(LUKE HIGHLAND in an Orange Uniform, a huge hat, and green mask as) SHEER LUCK**

Alright, since it's clear that the new recruit has discovered one of her powers, why don't we just leave and let her deal with the problem, known as Mr. K?

**BILLY SHEARS**

We can't do that, mostly because of what her family would say. Besides, she's only a kid. Around a decade younger than us, just imagine how scared she is right now. She's trembling, like a yearling doe in a forest.

**ICE HANDS**

I know, and I think that the best plan would have Lucy out of the action, except when necessary.

**THE SPARK**

That is the best plan. I say that I should use lightning to take out the lights, and maybe we can rescue the Hendersons' in the chaos. Lucy, can you see in the dark with those eyes?

LUCY shakes her head, trying to be silent.

**SHEER LUCK**

I think the best chances for the family making it out alive, would be if we head in there now and just see how everything goes.

Everyone but LUCY nods.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That plan is suicidal. We could all die. Am I missing some important knowledge like an ability to predict the future or something that floats above my mind?

**SHEER LUCK**

Just trust us on this, it will work out, Lucy. We won't die. Please relax.

The four stand up and sneak around the building trying to find a way in, Lucy follows and trips in her heels. She sees a hole at the bottom of the wooden wall, big enough for her to crawl through it. She crawls through the hole. She sees basically a circus that has a rundown and abandoned feel to it. She sees a family of six being chained together while they are on a bleacher. She focuses towards the back and sees Mr. Kite (basically a masked ringmaster complete with a black whip). Mr. Kite cracks the whip and begins to levitate to the ceiling. LUCY looks up to see that he is setting up some kind of trap and decides to go rescue the family she assumes is the Hendersons. She tries her best to stay hidden as she heads to attempt to rescue the family. She reaches the bleachers.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS *whispered***

Are you the Hendersons?

**MARTHA HENDERSON( A 15 Y.O. girl with curly black hair that is in her face)**

*nods* I am Martha and these people *gestures* are my family. I don't even know why the hell we are being tortured by this madman. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. *cries*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Don't worry, I'll rescue you and your family. You can count on me to make sure everything's a-okay.

Mr. Kite cracks his whip and LUCY is chained onto the bleachers. LUCY screams.

**Mr. Kite**

You can't run for your life, little girl! It's a shame that I have you locked in chains, though. It doesn't matter but it will make a better point.

*Change of Scene*

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS' DINING TABLE. JUNE 12, 1967. 7:29 PM. RITA ELAINE BURNS and Prudence Burns are sitting at the table eating dinner. RITA is wearing a light blue dress. There is an uncomfortable silence.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I've had it! Please, please tell me why Lucy took off like a speeding bullet, Aunt Prudence.

**Prudence Burns**

Really think about it, Rita. What department did I use to work in?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*thinks for a moment* Oh god! Lucy! She can't have powers or else she'd make the world explode. We're all doomed.

**Prudence Burns**

You should have more faith in the poor girl. She has a good heart. Besides she probably won't be declared the leader of the team, mostly because of her age and the age of the boys. She's perfectly safe. They'll be mentors for her. I wouldn't worry my head too much about it, my dear. *eats*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Do you know how my mom will react to the news that her favorite daughter is involved with the Department of Humans with Supernatural Abilities? She's going to throw a fit.

**Prudence Burns**

Rita, your mother knows about this. In fact, I did. You are the only one involved in this, besides Lucy of course, who didn't know. It's basically being staged.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*shocked* I'm living in a play. Nothing I know is real. I should go by the roundabout and sell poppies from a tray. *anger* Or is that too just an illusion?

**Prudence Burns**

Sometimes, it's better if lose canons like Lucy, don't know the entire situation. It's to ensure that she stays with us and never leaves.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'm not one to question my authority, but if anything bad happens to my sister. I will find some way to protect her. You may mark my words. I can't even leave here because that will be breaking my oath to protect her.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. BEHIND A WAREHOUSE ON SOME OLD ROTTING DOCKS. June 12, 1967. 7:36 PM. The four are frantically trying to find a way to enter the building.

**THE SPARK**

It's no use! Ever since Lucy decided to go on her own to try to defeat Mr. K, we have not been able to get in the goddamned building! I swear she must not think.

There are sparks flying through the air. There is a sort of crackling sound through the air.

**SHEER LUCK**

Aaron, can you get angrier?

Lightning obliterates a wall and the building shakes in the wind. Mr. Kite appears to have separated Lucy from the Hendersons' and is talking to her.

**Mr. Kite**

Kaleidoscope Eyes, you're just being played like a chess pawn. If you join me, you can do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. What has society promised you?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Society has given many things to enjoy: organization, love, and The Silver Beats! I can't let someone like you go killing around the greatest musicians of all time! Besides if I rescue the Hendersons', maybe they'd let me get a picture with the band.

**Mr. Kite**

Kaleidoscope Eyes look around you and think for yourself. What if you rescued someone who was so corrupt they should die anyway? The entire system is wrong and should be overturned. They didn't even ask us what we wanted to do with our lives. I can tell from your eyes that you were destined for greatness.

A block of ice stuns Mr. Kite from behind. He lifts his whip and flies (albeit like a fly that has been slapped at).

**Mr. Kite**

So you're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. I thought you should have known better than to let your powerful trainee go wandering around. Tsk, tsk.

**BILLY SHEARS**

We believe in freewill when it comes to letting people put evil in its proper place, Mr. Kite. Now, we can be reasonable. You can let the Henderson's go free and get a much more lenient sentence, or you can keep them and eventually die. Either way, you can't win.

**Mr. Kite**

Freewill in the system is barely room to breathe! I'm never going down; nothing's going to change my mind.

As the transaction goes on, LUCY, SHEER LUCK, and ICE HANDS free the Hendersons'. They flee the building quickly, sensing that the building may collapse.

**THE SPARK**

Maybe some Electroshock Therapy will change your perspective?

THE SPARK shoots balls of lightning at Mr. Kite. Mr. Kite loses grip of his whip and plummets straight to the ground. LUCY grabs the whip and holds it in her hands.

**THE SPARK**

Lucy, what the hell happened that you were in chains!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I tripped. I'm not used to wearing heels. I decided to start the rescue mission. Do you think the department will let me keep the whip? It's so cool that it makes people fly!

**THE SPARK**

How old are you? Thirteen? Twelve?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm 15. Why is it so hard for people to believe?

**THE SPARK**

No wonder, your alias is Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Your head is in the clouds. It needs to come back to Earth.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But I like it in the sky!

*END OF EPISODE, ROLL ENDING CREDITS*


	2. Episode 2: This Bird Has Flown

Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 2

EXT. LONDON. AN ALLEYWAY ON THE WRONG SIDE OF TOWN. It is raining but the rain seems to be letting up but it is still pouring. The hour is between 5:00 and 7:00 in the morning. It is June the 13th, 1967. A radio can be heard delivering a newscast. A woman(around Rita's age but taller at 5 feet, 7 inches)'s shadow can be seen from a window.

**Radio Announcer (VOICE OVER)**

*static* In other news, the Henderson's, a family of six from Liverpool, have finally been rescued by Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. They were kidnapped by a rogue Super who was known as "Mr. Kite." Kite later died at the scene. When the Henderson's were asked about what happened, Martha aged 15 replied.

**MARTHA HENDERSON (VOICE OVER)**

*static* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band got a new member. She tried to rescue us, but she failed. She couldn't have been much older than me. Are you sure that-*the radio is turned off*

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (VOICE OVER)**

*sobbing* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band shall pay for killing the one who has enlightened me, through their youngest member!

Title Sequence plays.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 2: This Bird has flown.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LONDON. A GIANT WHITE TRAINING ROOM IN THE DEPARTMENT OF HUMANS WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES BUILDING. NOON. JUNE 17, 1967. LUCY is wearing her super heroine outfit. She is holding what looks like blue staff/scythe thing that has a moon behind it. If you look closer *pan to it* you can see a similar crystal on the moon that matches the one on her choker. The Entire Sgt. Pepper's gang is there chilling, looking bored and talking amongst themselves. There are also a couple of people in white coats.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

*referring to staff* Are you sure that this is safe?

**Doctor Robert (A Middle aged man in a lab coat)**

*London Accent* I'd trust it with my life. We worked out every kink that The Spark caused when he electrocuted Mr. Kite. You'd be less safe in a helicopter.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*panicking* That's not saying much! People die in airplanes! Pal Ivy anyone? Anyone? What if I fell? I must be sure from the very start that I won't get hurt.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

*slightly annoyed* Lucy, turn off your mind relax and float down stream. It is not dying. That is why we are here. Nothing bad will happen. Don't you know that everything is going to be alright?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who's getting the levitation device!

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

I thought you wanted it. You even said so yourself. *to the other three original members of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band* Like a little child, I swear.

**Doctor Robert**

It's alright Lucy, maybe we could test it out later. Maybe save it for another day.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

No, I don't need to be afraid. I need to grow up and get over myself. *to herself* It is not dying. It is not dying. *She holds the staff in her hand and presses a discrete button and she shoots up 20 feet into the air.* I'm free as a bird! *starts hovering in different directions*

*The camera pans closer to the Four*

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

*to the others* I can almost remember when we were new at this game. Makes me wonder if we were that * struggles with placing the word*

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST/ BILLY FAST)**

Hyper?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

Unsure of ourselves?

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

May I offer childish up again?

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

I was thinking free spirited, but all three could work.

*Beat*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Do you think Lucy'd be mad if I used the "I'm free as a bird" in a song?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

I don't think it'd be a good idea. I mean if she heard it on the latest Silver Beat album, she might put one and one together.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

I love the fans but I'm glad we stopped doing concerts for now. I mean the screaming and crime fighting doesn't really go together well.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

*crash lands right in the middle of table, still holding staff* Oof. I'm going to feel that in the morning. *tries to sit up*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Just like a homing bird that hit a window pane.

**Doctor Robert**

For a first landing it's pretty decent.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

*sticking her tongue out at The Spark after adjusting herself* Good to know that I'm not the only the one who thinks so.

**Doctor Robert**

Lucy, I think that was enough flight practice for one day. You can take the day off. Do whatever you want for the day. Just try your best to stay out of trouble. We don't want a repeat of Monday.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (LUCY SILVIA DAVIS)**

You've got my word. See you guys tomorrow, I'm going to get a soda of some sort. I really hope they have something lemon-lime flavored. *exits the scene*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Please don't tell me, Lucy's not the only one getting new equipment. *slightly frustrated*

**Doctor Robert**

*hands all four members of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band watches* Now these are not just watches. They are—*is cut off*

**ALL FOUR MEMBERS OF SGT. PEPPER'S LONELY HEARTS CLUB BAND**

Communicators, meant to ensure that we don't lose Lucy.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Am I the only one who thinks we were given that raise because the department wanted us to do some babysitting? *Everyone makes a noise in agreement* What's so important about Lucy anyway? Why couldn't she be a part of the Savoy Truffle group in Boston? It was closer to her home anyway.

**Doctor Robert**

The reason lies within Lucy's powers. That's all I am permitted to say about the matter.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

We should just let things be. Everything has to be done whether we want to or not. *picks up the watch* If these are meant to protect Lucy than why does she not have one?

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

It's clear. Her communicator is probably in her choker.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LONDON. A GIANT WHITE HALLWAY IN THE DEPARTMENT OF HUMANS WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES BUILDING. 12:45 PM. JUNE 17, 1967. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS is untransformed and carrying a bag that has the staff and choker in it. She's trying to find Prudence Burns so that she can get a lemon-lime soda. She is stopped by a girl with a familiar face.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Are you that one girl from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band because I swear I've seen your face before? The only thing that's like different is your eye color and your hair length possibly. I'm sorry if I seem a bit weird but I wanted to thank her for trying to rescue me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*While standing almost perfectly still* Dammit, I've been found out. What good is a super hero's disguise when everyone can guess who she is? How am I going to get out of this? Wait she said she could be wrong, right? I'll just "fix" this hole in my secret identity crisis. I'm a genius. Hope those acting classes were worthwhile.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*changing her outward appearance instantly* I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about. I'm not even from here.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*nods but then thinks for a moment* Then why are carrying that bag that clearly has the Department's name on it.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*waving her off slightly* I'm carrying it for my Aunt Prudence. It's for some top secret thing. I don't even know the exact reason why I'm carrying this weight or what is even in here. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Lucy Davis.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*embarrassed* I'm sorry. I could have sworn though… My name is Martha Valotte Henderson. Don't ask me about my middle name. It was the doctor's last name and my mom was out of ideas for my middle name and she liked the way the doctor's last name sounded. Is your Aunt Prudence, Prudence Burns because she lives right next door to us in Liverpool? Also do you live with said aunt because I realize that I may have seen you around her house?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*overwhelmed* Yes to both of the questions. Do you know where she might be?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yep! I saw her on the way here. I'll show you the way.

***FREEZE FRAME***

**Older LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Just to let you know, lying is not a good way to start a friendship because it'll fall apart at the seams, if you do.

***Unfreeze and Older LUCY SILVIA DAVIS vanishes***

*change of scene*

EXT. LONDON. A LITTLE CAFÉ/ RESTURANT JOINT. 2:15 PM. JUNE 17, 1967. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS is wearing her choker but it is covered by a scarf and she's disguising her eyes with circular sunglasses. She is sitting with Prudence Burns at a table. She sips at her lemon-lime soda.

**Prudence Burns**

How did training go?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright, I guess. I fell like twenty feet and onto the table that the boys were sitting at. It was embarrassing.

**Prudence Burns**

I'll tell you a story about when I first joined the department. We were working on the prototype of your choker. I unintentionally created a fire and we all had a laugh about it later but you don't know how worried I was. I balled my eyes out and decided to call my twin brother, Albert because I was so disappointed in myself. You know what he told me?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What did he say?

**Prudence Burns**

He told me that life goes on. In the end, as long as what needed eventually gets done, everything's going to be alright.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright. *sips soda*

**Prudence Burns**

*Prudence's communicator watch beeps* Excuse me, Lucy. I need to take this. They're probably calling me about something relating to this hammer that can create force fields. Don't leave the table. Okay.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*nods* You can count on me to stay.

**Prudence Burns**

*leaves the table and heads inside to the café's bathroom/ exit scene*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*after a while* I'm so bored… Why can't something exciting happen for once? Like the Silver Beats showing up or something. How long can it take for Prudence to talk about what needs to be fixed in that stupid hammer? Bang! Bang! Bang! I wish it would land on my head and kill me before I start dying of boredom.

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (using her powers to sound like WILLIAM BELFAST) (VOICE OVER)**

You think the coast is clear?

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (using her powers to sound like FINN MACARTHUR) (VOICE OVER)**

I don't know. I haven't run this much since our first movie "A Day in the Life."

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (using her powers to sound like WILLIAM BELFAST) (VOICE OVER**)

Maybe, if we go down this alley they won't find us again. *sounds of two people walking*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

The Silver Beats! Finally something goes right. I'll just leave the staff behind. I'll ask for autographs and hurry back. Prudence won't even know I was gone. I'll just say that I got the autographs because they were walking by. It's a win-win. I'll sneak behind them. *gets out of chair and walks in the direction of the sound*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LONDON. AN ALLEYWAY ON THE WRONG SIDE OF TOWN. LUCY walks down the alley wandering aimlessly trying to find FINN MACARTHUR and WILLIAM BELFAST. 3:33 PM

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Dammit! I've lost them and I'm hopelessly lost. Now I'm going to get grounded or raped or something. Wait, I'm a super hero. I'll just use my abilities to freak them out enough to leave me alone. *takes sunglasses off as she passes by Psyche's window, revealing her kaleidoscope eyes. She then takes off the scarf covering her choker* I love being a member of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. I don't have to worry about anything bad happening in my life! * insert improvised "I love being a Super Hero Dance"*

INT. LONDON. PSYCHE'S LAIR/HOME. JUNE 17, 1967. 3:34 PM. Psyche, a classic brunette femme-fatale in a deep purple form fitting bodysuit, black mask, and vivid bright green eyes, stands by her window.

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (VOICE OVER)**

*staring at Lucy from window* So, the new member of Sgt. Pepper's has illusionary powers? No, wonder the government is using her for their advantage. Poor thing, I'll still make the department pay. I'll just train her. She deserves better than how she is treated.

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (WARPED VOICE OVER)**

Lay down all thought! Surrender to the void, Kaleidoscope eyes, and no one will get hurt!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*from outside the window* Oh really? You can bet your ass that someone will get hurt! *in a flash of bright light she is wearing her superhero uniform* And don't call me Kaleidoscope eyes, that's what he called me! I'm not changing my mind mainly because I love my new country, her Majesty, and * instantly is grabbed by an unseen object* *scream*

*change of scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. AARON ANON'S LIVING ROOM IN HIS HOUSE. JUNE 17, 1967. 4:15 PM. AARON ANON is sitting on a couch, about to light a cigarette. He is wearing his communicator

**AARON ANON**

*to himself* I wish they would have paid us a bit more for the over glorified baby-sitting job. I swear it makes me wish that I was never born with powers. *he lights the cigarette and inhales a bit* Curse Sir Walter Raleigh. He was such a stupid git.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*through the communicator* *static* Help! I need somebody! Dammit, not just anyone! Why couldn't I have just sat at the table? I hate sound illusions!

**AARON ANON**

*puts the cigarette into an ashtray/bowl* Lucy, what did you do this time?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*same effects as before* The Spark is that you? Why are you talking through my choker?

**AARON ANON**

No, it's Pal Ivy. Who do you think it is? *sarcasm* And I could hear you through my watch. Lucy in the Sky, tell me what the hell happened!

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*static* I fell for this one villainess's sound illusion that made her sound like two of the Silver Beats. Now I'm kidnapped. Also Mr. Kite sort of started a revolution! I don't wanna die in a chair, away from my mom.

**AARON ANON**

Well, we all want to change the world. Alright, at least tell me where you are and I'll get the rest of us over and stage a rescue mission for you. But you'll owe me!

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

Alright, I'm in London. I'm guessing you might be able to hear the noise and follow it. It sounds like someone cranked their Indian Music record to the highest possible level and amplified it further. I'm like two blocks down from Abbey Road or something. I'm guessing.

**AARON ANON**

You're guessing? I haven't heard your captor speak.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

Yes I am. My captor is being mysterious and hiding. I haven't seen her for the past ten minutes. She's probably planning something devious. Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? First Kite, now Psyche.

**AARON ANON**

Wait a moment. I once had a girl who went by the name "Psyche." She had a flat in London. Lucy, tell me, is it covered in really cheap pine?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*static* Yeah there's even some burn marks. Were they there when you knew her?

**AARON ANON**

*laughs* Not when I first knew her but by the time I left they were there. Now that I know where you are, I'll go assemble the rescue party now.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*static* Good to know that I might be rescued soon. I'm going to stop writing my will now and come up with explanation for what happened. Lucy in the Sky over and out. * The static stops*

**AARON ANON**

Guess I better assemble the rescue party then.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LONDON. AN ALLEYWAY ON THE WRONG SIDE OF TOWN. JUNE 17, 1967. 6:15 PM. THE SPARK (AARON ANON), BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST), SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND), and ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR) arrive, nearly exhausted.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Are you sure that Lucy is here? The Indian music isn't blasting.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Yeah, she mentioned Psyche.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

You sure you aren't getting back at an old "flame"?

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

I'm not and no one needs to know about the fact I almost burnt the flat to the ground. That's done and through.

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

I think I see Lucy through the second story window. What's our best bet to get into the building, Luck?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

The door's open, why not step inside?

**THE SPARK opens the door. He sees the inside of the flat. He hurries up the stairs and sees LUCY IN THE SKY chained to a chair by the window.**

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Lucy, why do you get in these sticky situations? Psyche's even left. *as he's helping her out of the chair*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

I don't know. I have the worst luck ever. I don't even know where she's even gone off to. I just want to go home. It's been a long day and I'm sick of chains. It would have been better if I had my new staff with me. I could have flown out of harm's way and avoided it as soon as possible.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

If it helps, we all make stupid mistakes. I remember getting so mad at the fact Psyche left me to sleep in a bathtub that when she left in the morning. I lit a fire and I remember thinking to myself," Isn't it good, Norwegian wood?" My mistake was that I didn't do it while she was in it.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

There's no trace of Psyche being here for at least two hours. I think it's safe to say that this bird has flown.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Now, I'm going to have to get myself out of the mess I've made.

*Roll ending credits*


	3. Episode 3: Lovely Rita The Meter Maid

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 3**

INT. LONDON. PSYCHE'S FLAT. THE SECOND STORY BEDROOM. JUNE 17, 1967. 7:29 PM. Psyche's footsteps are heard as she walks up the stair case. She stops for a second.

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd) (VOICE OVER)**

*slightly paranoid* Kaleidoscope eyes, are you alright? I'm sorry that I had to chain you to the chair, but I had to make sure you wouldn't leave me. I thought that maybe you'd stay long enough so that I could show you how corrupt the department is. Also I brought some of that lemon-lime flavored soda that you told me you liked as well as some fish 'n chips. *No reply is heard* Kaleidoscope eyes, are you there? *She walks up the stairs case and sees that LUCY isn't there and that THE SPARK has obnoxiously carved "Really, she's just a child? I didn't know you swung that way. Signed, Pyro-freak" into her wall.*

**Psyche (Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd)**

*screams* She's left me. It's like she was never here. *reading the carved in note* And Aaron Anon might have come back just to leave more damage on my walls. Wait… something's not adding up right. Kaleidoscope eyes was a member of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. There were four members before she joined, and those four are all male and around my age. * She takes a picture of The Silver Beat and a picture of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band to compare them. Surprisingly, it's a match* I know something that could be very important in the downfall of the department. *insert evil laugh here*

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 3: Lovely Rita the Meter maid.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. A PARKING METER BY AARON ANON'S HOUSE. JUNE 18, 1967. 11: 25 AM. RITA is wearing her traffic warden uniform. She sees FINN MACARTHUR'S car at the parking meter. The meter clearly is out of money. RITA sighs as she takes a little white book and a pen from the bag across her shoulders.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*to herself and grumbling* Why can't people pay for their vehicles? Granted, I wouldn't have a job, but still it would be nice if they did. *she writes the ticket down onto the paper and is about to place it on the car*

FINN MACARTHUR is walking toward his car. He hurries as he sees RITA putting the ticket on the car's windshield. He reaches the car.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*clearly has been running* Wait I'll pay for it. I was over discussing something important with Aaron Anon.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*has her back turned to him* I know we all have lives but I have a job. I hate doing this but if I want to get paid I have to. By the way you probably get this a lot but you sound like Finn MacArthur of the Silver Beats.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yeah, I get that a lot. *he walks in front of her*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Oh my! *embarrassed and ashamed for being rude* I'm sorry I'll pay for it myself. I should have acted better.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*flirting* Since you already know my name, I'd like to find out yours and you don't have to pay for the ticket. It was honestly my fault.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'm Rita Burns.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

If you weren't a meter maid, Rita, what would you want to be regardless of practicality? *standing by his car*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I know you probably get this a lot but I want to be famous, a star of the screen. I know it's clichéd and would get tiring after a while of doing it. But still to touch the lives of so many people and being a "meter maid" can be so boring on a nice Sunday afternoon.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Would you like to drive it? You know we could go Sunday driving. No one will know. Working for peanuts is all very fine but I can show you a better time. *He smiles*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Your car? *pleasantly surprised*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yes. * tosses the keys*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*catches the keys with one hand* Thank you! *she unlocks the car doors manually and gets inside*

INT. LIVERPOOL. FINN MACARTHUR'S CAR. JUNE 18, 1967. 11:30 AM. RITA sits in the driver's seat while FINN is sitting in shot gun. The car is moving.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

So how long have you lived in Liverpool?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'd say around three and a half years. I used to live in this one coastal town in Maine. I had to get out of the house and I didn't know what I'd do with myself, so I moved in with my Aunt Prudence. My dad died when I was young and my mom remarried. They had a kid together and they pretty much spoiled the girl as they forgot about me. Sorry if I'm boring you with my life story.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Nah, you're not. After my mum died, I wanted to be left alone. So I started writing songs. Hey, my favorite café's up on this road. Maybe we could get a bite to eat.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*nods* Sure. I'll even pay for it.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. JUNE 18, 1967. 1:08 PM. LUCY is sitting on the couch, surprisingly not being grounded for yesterday's stunt. She is drinking some iced tea she made.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*walking into the same room as Lucy and sits on the couch* What a daytrip! You won't believe me when I tell you what happened.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Something in the way you're acting tells me it wasn't your usual Sunday at work. There's nothing to do around here. I can't believe Aunt Prudence actually accepted the "Evil was lurking so I had a duty to try and defeat it" excuse.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yeah, being a super hero must have its perks. Plus, they need Aunt Prudence in London because of that hammer thingamajig.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Enough about me, Rita. Tell me what happened on your day trip.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Okay you must promise not to freak out on me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Usually when people ask me that question I freak out. There's a first for everything so go for it.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I met Finn MacArthur and he let me drive his car to his favorite café. He asked me for my number and address because he wanted to go out with me a second time!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You're lucky! I wish I were your age then maybe you'd have some competition.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*laughs* Can't say that I'm not glad about it. I just hope the second date when he comes over for dinner goes as well as the first. I want you to behave yourself.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You know I will. I'll probably be asking tons of questions about filming the movies and recording and such. But he probably gets it all the time. *Her choker which is sitting on the coffee table next to her iced tea starts beeping* And I'm probably needed.

**WILLIAM BELFAST (VOICE OVER)**

*through the communicator* *less static than the watches but still it's there* We're trying to search for Psyche and we want you for aerial scanning. We're going to meet at the docks in 15. Can you be there?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah as soon as I finish my iced tea. I won't be long. *the static stops* You see how being a super hero is tedious, Rita. I'm lucky that I finished a carton of chocolate ice cream for lunch. * gulps the last of the iced tea*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Guess you should be heading over there.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*puts the choker on.* Now to use illusion powers! *Her Kaleidoscope eyes look slightly crazed and in a flash of multicolored light, she's wearing her super Heroine uniform* Now to find the staff. *exit scene*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

It's in the broom closet. *inserts crashing noise here*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE ABANDONED DOCKS. JUNE 18, 1967. 1:25 PM. LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS is holding her staff. She's soaked from having accidentally landed in the Mersey. Every member of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band arrives together.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

I see that the staff is waterproof.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

My landing needs to be worked on. And I never want to meet at the docks again. Can't we meet at a park or something? Where there's less chance of me getting soaked to the bone. Besides what took you guys so long? *she gives them all a baleful look*

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Oh nothing I told them about this date I had with a meter maid named Rita. We're going to be having dinner at her place later today.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Wait, was this Rita shorter than me and red haired? Also is her last name Burns?

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Yeah, I'm guessing you know her. Did you get a parking ticket?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

No, she's my half-sister. Wait you have a date with her. That means… *insert improvised "Oh my God, Finn MacArthur is dating my half-sister while I'm on the same super hero team as him" fangirl manifesto*

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

That means you're Lucy Silvia Davis. *facepalm*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yes. *calmed down* On another note, any reason to suspect that Psyche's hiding out here in Liverpool?

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Let's see right after I had my lunch, everyone on my block could hear Psyche's voice screaming "The Spark, stop carving things into my wall! I'm going to stay in Liverpool, until Mr. Kite's death is avenged!"

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

She could be hiding anywhere and I need to dry off.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

*uses thermokinesis to dry off LUCY* Sorry, 'bout the steam. I'm better at making things colder but I can change the temperature.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*is steaming* Thank you. I'm going to start patrolling now. *she presses the discreet button again and shoots up straight into the air* I'm finally getting the hang of this.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*through his communicator* Just let us know if you see anything. If nothing happens for two hours, we're going home.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*to her choker* Will do.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. A RANDOM ROOFTOP. JUNE 18, 1967. 3:33 PM. LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS is bored after seeing nothing suspicious. She uses her communicator once last time.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*to her choker* I'm seeing nothing and crying tears of boredom. I say we should disperse and I'll be heading home. I smell awful from the dip in the Mersey. Bathing is part of the agenda.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*static* Did we need to know that last bit? But yeah good idea. I could have sworn though… Oh well maybe tomorrow.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*presses the button and takes off toward Prudence Burns' House. She lands right in front of the house gracefully* I've got to admit I'm getting better at this landing thing. *she knocks at the door*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*opens the door* Lucy, you smell like a dog. Come on in. But you need to bathe before my date comes.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

I'm going to. *in a flash of light, she wearing her normal outfit* If you think you've discovered something exciting, I may be able to outrank it. *she heads towards her room grabs a nice looking white dress and a pair of nylons. She then heads to the bathroom and gets the bathwater ready*

*Change of scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. JUNE 18, 1967. 7:20 PM. LUCY is sitting on the couch right next to RITA and FINN.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

So… how do you like the health stuff Finn? I'm starting to get used to it but I've been eating this stuff for a week. You should have seen my face when I realized that there was no meat in the icebox.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy, vegetarian food is better for you than the stuff you normally eat. Plus it's saving lives. The animals are slaughtered cruelly just to be eaten and before then they're treated just as bad. Sorry about it Finn. *blushes*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*shrugs* It's alright I guess.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'm going to make myself some tea. Does anyone want some?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

I'd be for a good cup of tea.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

If I get thirsty, I'll just pour myself some iced tea. I swear it's summer.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*gets off couch and heads toward the kitchen/ exit scene*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*to Finn* You seriously picked my shorter, red haired sister over me?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*surprised at the instant mood shift* What?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*serious* Let me tell you how it will be.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*joking* Let me guess I get one while you get 19 because you're the taxman.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

No. I'm the only female super hero in the group; therefore I get to call dibs on who will be my future husband.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Lucy, you do realize that love does not work like that, right? It's not I'm going to choose who I fall in love with because I will it so. Though that is what Sheer Luck did on our team to get his girl. Simply put, Super Man does not marry Wonder Woman. He goes for Lois Lane and you're much too young.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah but, but, but. *stammers* Rita has fangs sort of like Luke Highland. I think she might be a vampire. *she does a Dracula impression *

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*laughs* If she is a vampire, it would be worth the bite.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*insert crashing noise* *Scream*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

RITA! *In two separate flashes they're in their Sgt. Pepper's Uniforms*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S KITCHEN. 7:31 PM. LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS and ICE HANDS walk in prepared to kick Psyche's butt. They see RITA tied up against the refrigerator. And the front door is opened and swinging.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Random lady comes in and ties me against the refrigerator before I even realize what's happening. Her eyes are the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Wait, Finn! You're in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band?

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

*embarrassed * Yeah. I should have told you.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

It's alright you just met me today. Lucy, did you know this the whole time?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Nope, I found today when he mentioned meeting you. I did the math. 1 and 1 and 1 is 3.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Good to know.

*Roll Ending Credits*


	4. Episode 4: The Sound of a 1000 Voices

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 4**

EXT. AN OCTOPUS'S GARDEN IN THE SHADE. JUNE 19, 1967. 1:19 AM. LUCY is sipping tea with an octopus, clearly she's dreaming. In the dream she's a mermaid with a tail similar to a beluga whale, for a top she's wearing a seaweed net with some pearls and shells embroidered onto it. Just as she is about to sip so more tea with the octopus, there is a loud thudding noise. She suddenly sees that she is in a fishbowl and that FINN MACARTHUR and RITA ELAINE BURNS are both poking the glass. LUCY lets out a sound that sounds like an amplified dolphin screech. The fish bowl breaks and LUCY and the octopus and fish are flopping around.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 4: The Sound of a 1000 Voices.

*Change of Scene*

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S BEDROOM. JUNE 19, 1967. 1:24 AM. LUCY wakes up hearing thudding coming from the wall. She hears RITA and FINN MACARTHUR making noises. She sits up.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Dammit! I was trying to get some sleep and I hear thudding. This could either be them finally getting out Rita's drum case and being awful to me in the morning or they're going at it. Since my sister is now in a relationship with Finn MacArthur the odds aren't good that I'll marry a Silver Beat. And if I can't marry a Silver Beat, what is the point of living? *gets out of bed and starts to head down the stairs to get some rope* Hopefully I remember how to make a noose or else I might have to slit my wrists and I hate sharp objects.*trips over staff and makes a loud noise*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Dammit! I can't see at all in the dark! And where the hell is some rope?

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. OUTSIDE OF LUCY'S BEDROOM AND RITA'S BEDROOM. JUNE 19, 1967. 1:28 AM.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

What was that?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

Lucy. She's probably woken herself up because she tripped over something while sleepwalking. I should probably go and make sure that she isn't hurt.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

No you stay here. I'll go get some pants on and check it out. It maybe Psyche and I don't want you getting hurt again.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

Thank you, Finn.

**FINN MACARTHUR **

*After a while, he opens the door and is wearing the pants from the previous day. He goes down the stairs carefully. He sees that a light is on in a spare room. He opens the door and sees LUCY making a noose* What—*is cut off*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*trying to hide the noose* It isn't what it looks like!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Then you were going to use the noose to catch butterflies? *gives a skeptical look*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*gives up the façade* Alright you've caught me but I've got a good reason for taking the easy way out!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Got a good reason for taking the easy way out, now?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*darker mood* I know what it's like to be dead. I know what it is to be sad.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*tries to comfort her* Who put all those things in your head?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*even darker and shadows seem to be surrounding her* You don't understand what I said.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*trying to comfort her* No, no, no, you're wrong. Life's a beautiful thing, I know that it may be hard to believe but we need you on the team. You're valuable.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*slightly less dark* When I was a girl, everything was right. Now my dreams and wishes, since I was ten, have hit a wall and just shattered onto the floor like glass.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*hugs LUCY* Even though you know what you know, one thing I can tell you is that life's very short and there's no time to try to end it. My mother died when I was 14, you don't know how devastated I was. I started playing the guitar more frequently and I've came to find that expressing myself helped me feel better. Do you want me to teach you how to play, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*lightens up a bit* Sure. I can't get no worse. It was a bit stupid of me. People go through worse than having their dreams broken. I think I should go back to bed. By the way you and Rita woke up with the thuds. It's been a hard day's night, indeed. I should be sleeping. *heads to her room/exit scene*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Might as well do the same. *heads to RITA's room. He sits on the bed we see from RITA's perspective*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

Was I right?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yeah it was Lucy. But she wasn't sleepwalking.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

Tell me about it, please. I'd like to know. *the audience can see her bare back*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Lucy was going to hang herself and I asked her why. She said," I know what it's like to be dead. I know what it is to be sad." I said," Who put all those things in your head?" She then told me that I didn't understand what she said and I told her that I did. And I told her about music being a way to vent out her feelings. She won't do it again.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*tired and yawning* I didn't know she felt that way. I need some sleep.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

We all do. * He yawns*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE HENDERSONS' HOUSE. JUNE 19, 1967. 12:06 PM. LUCY knocks on the door. MARTHA opens the door.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Hello Lucy! How is life going? I thought I saw Finn MacArthur leaving your house or was I just imagining stuff?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Hello Martha. Life's good, I guess. And yeah that was Finn MacArthur. Want to hang out someplace?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Sure, I was going to go to Strawberry Fields. Let me take you down!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Strawberry Fields? *curious*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yeah it's a park that I go to when I feel like taking in nature. I sometimes see the Silver Beats pass by.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

All four? *surprised*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yep! Usually though they're in a hurry and I haven't had a conversation with one yet. Come on let's get there before it's too late! *drags LUCY to Strawberry Fields*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS/ A GRASSY PARK. JUNE 19, 1967. It's the same park that AARON ANON and FINN MACARTHUR discovered their super powers.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*freaking out a bit* I've seen this place before.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Well there's nothing to get hung about. Wanna check out my tree? I don't think anyone is in it.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sure. It'll stop my mind from wandering.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I wonder where it will go! *she shows LUCY SILVIA DAVIS an oak tree* This is my tree. Well not technically, but it feels like I've spent half my life here.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I know the feeling. I have this one hidden cove in Maine and no one really knows about it except a couple of people.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

So that's where you're from in America?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yep. I'm from Yorkton, Maine. It's right on the New Hampshire border. I was born in Boston for some reason though. It's on my birth certificate.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

That's cool. It seems like nothing really happens here in Liverpool. I mean we have the occasional Silver Beat sighting, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and we had Mr. Kite, but since he died nothing's happened.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Who's Mr. Kite?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Some weirdo who tried to kill me and my family. Some people actually thought that I died. We're all freaks, whether we realize it or not. * She collapses onto the grass*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I guess we all are. I just wonder how this is going to work out for everyone in the end. My Aunt Prudence is currently working on this hammer thing in London. I just hope that person doesn't go psycho and kills somebody. *follows Martha's example

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

It depends on who the somebody is though. If that somebody is like Mr. Kite, I wouldn't mind it. We need less weirdoes.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I guess so.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*sits up* I think Finn MacArthur is looking for you.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What makes you say that?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

He got out of his car and is walking over in this direction.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Oh right, over breakfast he said we would go shopping for a guitar.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Lucky. *jokingly*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Just call me Lucky Lucy, I guess. * She sits up and walks toward FINN*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

You ready for the start of a new experience, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sure!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

You know this is the park where I first discovered that I had powers. *laughs* Also you choker and disguise supplies are in the car.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Really? *her eyes get as big as saucers*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yeah, let's get ready. *heads back to the car*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*follows FINN MACARTHUR* In case of stuff going down right?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*unlocks the car* Yep. *He gets in the car*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*also gets in the car, puts on the choker, and the circular sunglasses and scarf*

INT. LIVERPOOL. FINN MACARTHUR'S CAR. JUNE 19, 1967. 1:09 PM. FINN MACARTHUR and LUCY SILVIA DAVIS are in the car.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Sheer Luck, had a premonition that we'd be both meeting Psyche somewhere today. I'm amazed that she wasn't at Strawberry Fields.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

So, she's probably going to be at the guitar shop or somewhere between here and the guitar shop. This is great. At least it gives us some time to prepare. *under breath* Stupid bloody Tuesday.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

It's actually Monday, smart one. *being a smart aleck*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It's summer. I lose track of the days easily when I'm not doing something. I'm lucky I was just a day off.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

We're almost there. How good are you at improvisation?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm decent. I've had a couple of acting classes back in Maine. I have a feeling that we won't be able to get the guitar today.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

I think I know how we can work this out nicely.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Enlighten me.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*parks the car* We shall see soon enough if my plan works. Are you ready for taking someone out with just one other person? This isn't like Mr. Kite.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*shrugs* If I'm not ready now, then I never will be.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Then let's get moving. *he opens his car door as well as LUCY'S*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. MARTIN SPECTRE'S MUSIC STORE. JUNE 19, 1967. 1:26 PM. FINN'S car is parked right next to it. LUCY and FINN walk towards the building. They enter the building together and see that it is full of guitar supplies. They see Psyche's civilian form wearing shades that are almost as obnoxious as LUCY'S are at the register. LUCY and FINN walk towards the register.

**Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd (Psyche)**

*she tries acting surprised* Why Finn MacArthur, how wonderful it is to see you!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*reading the name tag* Delilah?

**Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd (Psyche)**

I go by Delia {said like Dell-Leah}. Like the genre of music, psychedelia. Now what brings you here today, Finn?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

We're in the market for a guitar. I was thinking a Gibson J-185 for Lucy. Something acoustic but can be electric. I think the duality would be perfect for her. *He stares her down like a hawk about to scoop up a mouse*

**Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd (Psyche)**

*through gritted teeth* Why not a Gibson Sunburst? It's electric, not just plain acoustic and it likes its power.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Why does it matter so much to you? You aren't getting paid to tell me what guitar I should buy for my girlfriend's sister. You're getting paid to sell me the damn guitar I want for her.

**Delilah Rose-Marie Boyd (Psyche)**

*looks down* Yes, Mr. MacArthur, I'll get you the Gibson J-185. *takes off the shades to reveal bright jade green eyes* After I show her that the department is corrupt. You're all PAWNS! *she looks up and is suddenly wearing her purple bodysuit and black mask*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*quickly she tears off the scarf and circular sunglasses* *in a flash of multicolored light she is wearing her super hero uniform* The department is not corrupt! If it weren't for them I wouldn't have met a member of the Silver Beats!

**Psyche**

*laughs evilly* They haven't told you? Isn't this rich? Lucy, they're putting you behind a wall of illusion. You'll never glimpse the truth if you let them think for you! I know you're destined for great things. I can see it in your eyes. When you think for yourself and actually see the department for what it is, you can find peace of mind with the revolution! Viva la revolution!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

You say that it's the institution. Well you know, you better free your mind instead! *he uses his super powers to freeze Psyche on the spot* *he freaks out a bit but gets detached * I just killed somebody with my super powers. Usually The Spark does this but now I feel like I should be tried.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Oh crap! What are we going to do? Now we're in a worse off place than what we were before we killed Mr. Kite! This is just great. A revolution! Just how many people are going to have to die now?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

I don't know. I don't know. *shrugs* Let's go rescue the actual employee and pay for that guitar. I have a feeling that we're going to need something to brighten our lives.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yes, I think that a huge storm is about to arise. We need to be determined to protect the people from it.

*Roll ending credits*


	5. Episode 5: This is a Show Down

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 5.**

EXT. THE NORTH DAKOTA BADLANDS/ THE NORTH DAKOTAN HEADQUARTERS FOR THE DEPARTMENT. SUMMER 1957. A trio of teenaged super heroes wearing western themed uniforms is playing around with their powers. The trio is comprised of a strong male who is around 16 and can manipulate metal without touching it, a petite female who is 15 and can run very fast, and a dorky looking 14 year old boy who can shape shift into one animal a raccoon. The three seem to be getting along well until the girl hugs the oldest super hero and says something that isn't heard by the camera. The oldest then makes a barbed wire fence separate himself from the youngest boy. The couple leaves the dorky looking boy to die of dehydration out in the badlands. Once they are gone, the boy shape shifts into a raccoon and heads off into the other direction.

*Title Sequence plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 5: This is a Showdown.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURN'S HOUSE. JUNE 22, 1967. 12:33 PM. LUCY is outside about to beat the postman at his game. She waits by the mailbox.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*singing under breath* Please Mr. Postman look and see, you got a letter in your bag for me.

**The Postman**

*arrives* Must you sing that every time I deliver the mail?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sorry, it's just I haven't heard from my best friend Karen in a while. I gave her my address and everything. We said we'd keep in contact.

**The Postman**

Well you do have a package, Lucy. It's just not from a Karen. Also these bills go to your Aunt Prudence. *hands the bills and the package*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*carrying everything* How can my best friend forget about me? I mean I moved. I've been sending her letters but still… No reply. She'll never know she hurt me so.

**The Postman**

*as he is exiting the scene* Maybe moving on is for the best. You won't have to wait for me and sing that song every time. It's getting old quickly.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*while walking and carrying everything back into the house* How can Karen not be sending me mail? It's like I move to another country and what's going on in her mind? I wouldn't do what's she doing to me. I want a decent explanation from her. *is on the inside of the house and places the bills on the table. She opens her package with a knife and sees what is on the inside* {pan inside the box and we see that there is a formally written letter from the department, what looks like a neatly folded dark blue dress with some sewn in star-shaped diamonds, silver high heels, and a headband that looks exactly like choker but bigger} *she takes the letter out first and opens it*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*reading the letter slowly* Miss Lucette Silvia Davis, the Department of Humans with Supernatural Abilities would like to personally invite you to our Super Hero Gala on the 24th of June in the year of 1967. We want you to wear this dress to the event as well as the headband, considering the fact we've been informed about your alias. We thought it'd be fitting to make your dress the color of the sky as the sun sets. We would like you to bring your staff to this event. We have given the other members of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band the time we want you there. SHEER LUCK will be picking you up at your house in two days. You should probably use your choker to tell them you got your package and for what time you should be ready to leave. Signed- The Department of Humans with Supernatural Abilities. *realizing what the letter means* Oh my Sweet Lord, I'm going to a party! PARTY! This almost makes up for not getting a reply from Karen! That plus the fact I finally have that guitar!

**Prudence Burns (VOICE OVER)**

I'm guessing that you were invited to the gala.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah, I was. Is there any reason why they had to put my full first name "Lucette"? I prefer Lucy.

**Prudence Burns (VOICE OVER)**

It's a formal letter thing, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Oh well. *shrugs* On Saturday I'm going to need to get ready for the gala.

EXT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. JUNE 22, 1967. 4:35 PM. LUCY is wearing the dress (which is basically a long flowing dress that is orange at the bottom but as it nears the top it fades into a dark blue, all while it is covered with star shaped diamonds) that the department sent her. Her blonde hair is also dolled up into a giant bun. She is wearing the head band and the choker. LUCY is also wearing coral colored lip stick. She carries her blue staff as she walks toward SHEER LUCK'S car. SHEER LUCK rolls down the window.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*blushing* First time, I've actually been to a gala.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND in a white Tuxedo that's decorated with four leaf clovers, white mask, and his usual hair style)**

Around my 8th time, it's overrated. The only good thing that really comes out of it is that you get to meet super heroes from other places.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*gets in the car* I'm guessing it is. * A couple of minutes after SHEER LUCK is driving the car* I still haven't gotten a letter from my best friend in America.

**SHEER LUCK**

That's interesting. *after a moment* You will be hearing from her sooner than you think.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

I sure hope so.

INT. THE TRAINING ROOM IN THE DEPARTMENT OF HUMANS WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES WHICH IS DECORATED VERY DIFFERENTLY. JUNE 22, 1967. 7:15 PM. It is decorated like a ballroom and there is punch and there is some people holding various Hors D'oeuvres on silver platters. Tons of people are wearing various fancy outfits, but nearly all of them are wearing masks. LUCY and SHEER LUCK head toward the other members of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (who are having a discussion with The Savoy Truffles, an all-female super hero team that has its headquarters in Boston, Massachusetts).

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON in a grey tuxedo with a couple of lightning bolts and a light grey mask with some rain drops on it)**

It took you two long enough. I'll never understand why the department didn't just let Ice Hands pick her up, considering he's been to Lucy's house all the time.

**Crème Tangerine (around RITA'S age, wearing a shorter, white dress that has some brown swirls as well as a couple of oranges in the dress pattern. Her mask is dark brown while her eyes are bright orange)**

So this is the famous Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Pleasure to meet you; I'm Crème Tangerine from the Savoy Truffles. *shakes Lucy's free right hand*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

That's nice and yeah I am. I heard about you guys while I lived in Yorkton, Maine.

**Coconut Fudge (Right between LUCY'S age and RITA'S age, wearing a dark brown kimono with some white swirls as well as what looks like toasted coconut. Her mask is white while her eyes are a pale shade of yellow)**

What's it like being the only girl with only boys? I bet it must be a pain. You don't know how lucky I've felt because there's someone I can talk to that I can relate with.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

It's alright, but I do feel a bit alone sometimes. However, I get by with a little help from my friends.

**Cool Cherry Cream (Around AARON'S age, her hair is a sleek bob and dyed burgundy, her dress is dark brown with some white also it is a bit short for that time period. She is wearing bright red, glowing cherry earrings. Her eyes are light pink and her mask is brown)**

Maybe I'm the only one who's amazed that she's not a part of our group.

**Coffee Desert (Around 17, her blonde hair is in a beehive that has ornamental coffee beans in it. Her dress is puffed and the color of creamed coffee. Her mask is black while her eyes are the color of milk chocolate)**

I'm a little amazed too, but whatever the department decides has to be for the best intentions.

**Nice Apple Tart (Karen Jones/Lucy's friend from Maine) (15, her curly dark brown hair is in ringlets. She is half African-American and half Anglo. Her dress is white with bright green apple ornaments sewn into it. It also has some brown. Her mask is bright green, while her eyes are a golden color)**

I know this may seem odd, but you said Yorkton, Maine. I was from there and my best friend was named Lucy.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Karen? Is that you? I still haven't gotten your letter. *laughs*

**Nice Apple Tart (Karen Jones)**

Yeah, I didn't really know how I would explain it to you. *laughs* I guess my mom's song is right. *singing* "Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da Life goes on."

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*singing* La, la how our lives go on. *stops singing* Gee, It's been a while. * LUCY hugs Karen*

**Nice Apple Tart (Karen Jones)**

And to think we should have been on the same team.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Next time, I can I'll visit you guys in Boston.

**Cool Cherry Cream**

Just what we need, I think one new member is enough. *laughs*

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR in a light blue tuxedo with some white snowflake designs on it. His mask is white)**

I think we all know the feeling.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*playfully acting mad* Hey!

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Lucy, we love you but one of you is enough. 

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

I know. I'm a bit of handful. *sighs* I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back. *exit scene*

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*pauses for a moment* I think something bad is going to happen.

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST in a black tuxedo with some designs of hourglasses and watches and a golden mask)**

Is there anything we can do to stop it?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

Before it happens, yes and Lucy just left. She's our only hope, unless one of us steps in and assists her. Anyone up for the challenge?

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

I think you should go for it. You can guess what's going to happen and let us know what is going on.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

I guess worse comes to worse we are going to die hard in here.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Well don't waste time and go ahead to fix the problem. Maybe I can actually find a girl that finally gets me in the meantime.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

Alright, just to let you guys know this building is about to taken over by a rogue super who will be taking you as hostages. And I think at least one person from the department is going to die. I just hope my hunch is wrong. *exit scene*

*Change of Scene*

INT. THE DEPARTMENT'S LADIES' ROOM. JUNE 22, 1967. 7:45 PM. LUCY is busy front of a mirror trying to get rid of the trail of mascara that was left from crying. Her choker goes off.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*answers her choker* Who's there?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND) VOICE OVER**

*static* It's me Sheer Luck. Look Lucy, there's going to be a major situation happening. I'm crawling through an air vent right now.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

What happened is the apocalypse going on?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND) VOICE OVER**

*static* Lucy, a rogue super hero is about to take full control of the building.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

You say about to, meaning we can prevent it or something?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND) VOICE OVER**

*static* Open the air vent above the door. *opens the air vent and is seen talking to his watch* Never mind.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Do we even know when it's going to happen? *The power goes out* Okay, make room for me in the damn air vent! *presses the button on her staff to be able to reach the opened air vent*

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*scoots away from the opening* *muttering under breath* Making room for her majesty.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*getting into the air vent and turning the staff off, also it's nearly pitch black* I heard that and I don't blame you. I'm just a stupid 15 year old girl who has done nothing except been the easily kidnapped one. I wish it would stop but I'm too easily distracted for my own good. Let's see I fell through a hole in a wall and thought that I could take Mr. Kite on by myself. I also fell for some stupid sound illusion because I thought that maybe I could meet a couple of the Silver Beats. I'm nothing but a worthless part of the team. I should just quit but I guess that isn't an option. The only reason you're here right now is because they didn't think I'd be able to handle something like this on my own. They're right. I'm such a loser, a nowhere man that's fooling around on some hill.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

You're not Lucy. You're important to everyone here and on the team. I know this is going to sound completely blunt, but you need to stop acting like a cry baby. You know the reason why you're on our team and not the Savoy Truffles?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Why?

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

It's because of your powers. I'm guessing you must be pretty powerful in order to be transferred here instead of Boston. Lucy, there's nothing stopping you but yourself. Have you figured out just what you can do?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

To be honest I'm not really sure of what I fully capable of. Wait, thinking back I created this sort of illusion place but I thought that was just my mind though my aunt seemed to acknowledge it being real. Plus there was that sound thing I did on the day I first joined. I wonder if I could create some light. It's pitch black in here. *in a flash of light she is wearing her Sgt. Pepper uniform but her hair is still in the hair band* *she then makes her choker glow as well as the headband* And now I can glow.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*scooting to the side* Lead the way since you're the guiding light.

*Change of Scene*

INT. THE TRAINING ROOM IN THE DEPARTMENT OF HUMANS WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES. JUNE 22, 1967. 7:55 PM. The power is out and it is black. There is complete chaos until a man, in a cowboy outfit and black mask, holding a flash light is seen. He steps in front of the podium. He taps the microphone and it is still live.

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon **

*his voice is amplified* *clearly a Midwestern accent* You are probably wondering who I am and why the power is out. I'll answer both of your questions. I was formerly known as Rocky Raccoon and the power is out because you are all being held hostage. There is a force field around the building so don't even plan on escaping because they will be thwarted.

**Nice Apple Tart (Karen Jones)**

*projecting her voice* You won't get away with this! Not everyone is in this room right now!

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon**

*amplified* You don't say. You're probably bluffing but I will make sure any potential threat to my plan will be eradicated. Lil' Magill and Bullet Dan will you two please step up to the stand?

*beat*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

The whole reason you staged this whole thing was to get back at a lost love? A bit much don't you think, considering that the odds weren't in favor of them showing up here? They never attended the galas as long as I was here.

**Cool Cherry Cream**

They attended once. My first gala, I think?

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon **

*his voice is still amplified* Since my old friends haven't shown up, then the department can pay for my suffering. *pulls out a gun* This is going to be a shot in the dark, unless someone is willing to sacrifice themselves to protecting a single life.

**Dr. Robert**

*emerges for the shadows and heads toward the stand* I am. I know that the team I help support is capable of moving on.

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon**

*his voice is amplified and the sound of him cocking the gun can be heard* Any last words, before you die for a corrupt cause?

**Dr. Robert**

Yes. Ice Hands, Billy Shears, Sheer Luck, and The Spark, remember that Lucy *is shot in the head*

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon**

*amplified* *detached* I wonder what was so important about Lucy. I wonder how she feels about this. I need a second victim. Oh Lucy, will you please enter the stand? *beat* Lucy, if you don't I am going to shoot randomly into the crowd. You will be the cause of at least one person's death, unless you accept your fate. Are you that selfish?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS **

*however she is creating an illusion of herself as well as the sound illusion of herself, she steps forward from the mob and is glowing* I am not.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Lucy! You're needed! This is not a solution.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Ice Hands, I know what I'm doing. *steps even closer*

**Nice Apple Tart (Karen Jones)**

Lucy! You can't be serious! What about that time we accidentally got high off the sharpies that we used for Mr. Wilson's science project? Was that all for no one? *crying* Don't die.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Apple, just trust me on this one okay. Remember your mom's song for me okay. * is by the window*

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon**

*reloading the gun* Enough of the sentimental crap! Lucy is there anything you want anyone to know before you die?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yes, you can't buy love. And I love *really stresses it* the Silver Beats!

**The Super formerly known as Rocky Raccoon**

*pulls the trigger causing the bullet to fly but it passes by LUCY and shatters the window the bullet ricochets onto the force field and it deflects and it retraces the path it once took and it hits Rocky straight in the eye* *he screams for a long second and dies on the floor as he collapses*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*the illusion is still standing* Alright I know this is hard to believe but Sheer Luck and I were planning this attack from the air vent system. We arrived right as Dr. Robert was dying. It took a while for me to come to grips and realize that I needed to do this. The main reason we won tonight is because Sheer Luck helped me. He actually came up with most of the plan to take back control. So if you thank anyone, thank Sheer Luck from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and not me. I'm just a nowhere man. *pauses* Oh and Sheer Luck has a thing for me to tell Billy Shears, could you please use your powers to fix the window? It would be a good idea before the force field breaks in about 5 minutes and the glass plummets to the ground. * the glass repairs itself (reverse the massive glass breaking noise)* Thank you and Goodnight everybody, from everywhere! Peace! *the illusion fades*

*Roll Ending Credits*


	6. Episode 6: Band on the Run

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 6.**

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S BEDROOM. 8:34 AM. JUNE 26th, 1967. LUCY is sitting on her bed reading. She dog tags the page she is on in the "Wizard of Oz" and switches the book to "Alice in Wonderland." She stops reading for a bit and looks directly at the camera.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I know this sounds stupid but you can use all the letters in my full name to spell "Alice." The "e" is from Lucette. I hate my first name so much. I just wish that Rita and Prudence would stop arguing. It's all they even seem to do when they're both in the house, unless Finn is here. When Finn is here, you can tell they're trying their best not to fight. Lately I've found that escaping into my room and reading is the best way.

**Prudence Burns (VOICE OVER)**

*yelling* I can keep on talking till I can't go wrong! *door slams*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

See what I mean. Sometimes I wish that I could just go away from this world like Alice and Dorothy and have my own adventure. I wouldn't have to worry about being a super hero or them always fighting. *pause for a moment* Wait I can do that temporarily. * grabs the choker* Without stepping out of my bedroom door, I can have my own magical, mystery trip. *closes eyes as she puts on the choker* *she blinks revealing her kaleidoscope eyes* See you on the other side of the rabbit hole. *white fade out*

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 6: Band on the Run.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. A COURTYARD WITH A FOUNTAIN THAT IS IN THE FRONT OF WHAT RESEMBLES A CAFÉ. THERE ARE YELLOW AND GREEN FLOWERS THAT FADE IN AND OUT OF THE LIGHT THAT ARE THE HEIGHT OF STREET LAMPS. THE SKY IS SURPRISINGLY THE COLOR OF ORANGE MARMALANDE EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE PINK UNDERTONES. LUCY, who is wearing a flowing white dress with spaghetti straps as well as white Mary-Janes and her choker, is sitting by the fountain watching oddly dressed people eat marshmallow pies at the café.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Okay since this my world I can make anything I want happen. Like a theater troupe appearing or something. I wonder if the sky is always this color.

**JENNY WREN (PLAYED BY RITA ELAINE BURNS'S ACTRESS) (WEARING A NURSE'S OUTFIT ALA WW2)**

*walks toward the café and is trying to sell what appears to be bright blue poppies from a tray and is failing* *She heads toward LUCY showing her the flowers* Would you like a flower to go with your lovely dress? I can assure you that you would look better with a flower. *Lucy is about to reply but is cut off by JENNY crying* What is the use? Ever since the queen has seized power of my country, no one from the other side of the ocean cares to support us.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*comforting JENNY but feeling slightly odd about it* I want to help but no one cares about me because my parents are gone. My name's Lucy. How about yours?

**JENNY WREN (PLAYED BY RITA ELAINE BURNS'S ACTRESS)**

I'm Jenny Wren. You have no family? *LUCY nods and she hugs LUCY* You want to help? *LUCY nods again* I know this may sound rash but how would you like helping the cause by going to the safe place. Don't worry you can live there with me if you wouldn't mind sharing a dormitory with two other people.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'd love to. I'll be tidy and everything if you let me stay. It's been a while since I actually had a home.

**JENNY WREN**

More proof you were meant to be on our side. Follow me to the docks. There are plenty of shops and we can try our best to get our supplies there. Also the settlement is docked. You don't mind that we'll have to steal some stuff do you? *getting up*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Nope, not at all. *following JENNY to the docks*

EXT. DOCKS. THERE ARE VARIOUS SHOPS ON THE PIER AND MISC. BOATS THAT HAVE BLUE SAILS THAT ARE HUGE AND SHAPED LIKE HANDS CAN BE SEE. ALSO THERE IS A FLOATING BLIMP-TYPE THING THAT IS SHAPED LIKE A HEAD. THE SKY IS STILL ORANGE AND THE PINK UNDERTONE IS BECOMING YELLOWISH. LUCY is sneaking a couple of what look like purple bread loaves in her dress, she is following JENNY steadily.

**JENNY WREN**

You can guess that my dormitory will be your dormitory. *sneaking an oddly shaped fruit into her blouse* I need to tell you about the other person living in it. He's my fiancé. His name is Samuel Murphy and he's a sailor on the settlement. He was injured when I first met him and I healed him up and he stayed. We fell in love. *stealing a bottle of what looks to be wine* We need to hurry home now. We have everything. *heading at a moderate pace to the other end of the dock where a yellow submarine is docked*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Aww, so sweet. * following JENNY to the yellow submarine* *She notices the ships and the blimp* *under breath* Hands across the water, heads across the sky. * following JENNY into the yellow submarine*

INT. THE YELLOW SUBMARINE LIKE THE TARDIS FROM "DOCTOR WHO" IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE HOWEVER IT IS VERY METALLIC AND SLIGHTLY DARK BUT THERE ARE SOME BRIGHT ORANGE LAMP TYPE THINGS AS WELL AS DOORS THAT HAVE STRANGE MARKINGS ON THEM. LUCY FOLLOWS JENNY TO HER DORM.

INT. JENNY WREN'S DORM. IT'S LIKE A SMALL APARTMENT THAT IS DECORATED WITH VARIOUS THINGS. A kettle is on the stove's backburner and it's steaming. SAM MURPHY (played by the same person who plays FINN MACARTHUR though Sam has more of an Irish accent) is eating a pie and drinking some tea.

**JENNY WREN**

Sam, we have another person for the cause. Any news from anyone since I left?

**SAM MURPHY (PLAYED BY FINN MACARTHUR)**

Yes, Admiral Halsey notified me. We'll be heading to sea soon. I had another look at the engine. Then I had a cup of tea and butter pie.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and JENNY WREN**

Butter pie?

**SAM MURPHY**

*shrugs* The butter wouldn't melt so I put it in the pie.

**JENNY WREN**

Sam, this is Lucy. *Lucy waves* She's an orphan who wants to help the settlement.

**SAM MURPHY**

*to Lucy* So how are you accepting the fact that we all live in a yellow submarine, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It's way better than being in an orphanage.

**SAM MURPHY**

Jenny, is Lucy aware of the plan?

**JENNY WREN**

The "We entertain the queen and then we kill her after the show" plan? Now she is, but she was going to find out later on tonight.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm still for it. *puts the breads on the table* *There is a knock on the door*

**SAM MURPHY**

*while getting to open the door* *singing* Someone's knocking at the door. Somebody's ringing a bell. Do me a favor open the door and *opens door* Let 'em in.

**JASON CRISP (PLAYED BY THE SAME PERSON WHO PLAYS LUKE HIGHLAND)**

Good to see you, Sam. *sees Lucy* Who is this? A stowaway or?

**JENNY WREN**

She's an orphan who wanted to help the cause. Her name's Lucy.

**JASON CRISP**

Hello, Hello, hello. *to Lucy and shakes her left hand*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Good to meet you too. I'm Lucy. What's your name?

**JASON CRISP**

I am Jason Crisp. I'll be over later at the meeting, *looks at a clock* in about an hour. Sam, Admiral Halsey wants us to prepare the vessel.

**SAM MURPHY**

Alright. *kisses JENNY* Did I tell you how much I need you?

**JENNY WREN**

*kisses back* Say we'll be together every day.

**SAM MURPHY**

*another kiss for JENNY* You know I'll always love you.

**JENNY WREN**

*yet another kiss* You know I'll always be true.

**JASON CRISP**

*coughs* I'll leave you two lovebirds. Just don't be long for the job, Sam, or I may be asleep. Also Admiral Halsey will be disappointed in you.

**SAM MURPHY**

*joking* Alright, I get the point. But this *holds JENNY tight* girl is mine. *Gets a forlorn stare from JASON* Alright. *leaves the room with JASON*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You two are very close. It must be real love! It's so romantic! *she collapses onto a couch-type thing*

**JENNY WREN**

Yes it is. If it weren't for Sam, I wouldn't be where I am now. He's the reason that I've stayed true to the cause because he believes that it's possible to expose the truth behind the current monarch and her regime.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Should we be preparing for the group? How many are in it?

**JENNY WREN**

There are six of us. Admiral Halsey, Jason, Winston Hill, Sam, you, and me. Don't worry I'll set everything.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*yawns* Okay.

**JENNY WREN**

Sounds like you need some tea. I'll reheat the water. I think everyone will enjoy some tea for the meeting.

*Change of Scene*

INT. JENNY WREN'S DORM. The table now has six chairs as well as and it seems slightly crowded. The five who have been there before LUCY joined are discussing plans.

**ADMIRAL HALSEY (played by the same actor who plays WILLIAM BELFAST)**

It's important that we plan this carefully. We don't want our original intent losing its meaning. She needs to be overthrown.

**WINSTON HILL (played by the same actor who plays AARON ANON)**

Look, when you talk about destruction, I want you guys to count me out. Life's very short and I don't want to make mine shorter by getting caught up in something bigger than all of us really think.

**JASON CRISP**

Yes but if you just give up on your duties by acting like aren't there then you are not stopping the evil. By starting this fight, we'll end the terror. Trust us.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*wasn't really paying attention but JASON'S comment hits a spot. She spits out her tea* You know what Jason. You're absolutely right. I need to stop avoiding the problem and confront it face to face. I thank all of you but I have a duty back home. I need to stop my aunt and my sister from fighting. I also am an important part of a team. Playing this mind game is not fixing my problems. I'm getting back to where I once belonged! *In a flash of light everything changes*

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S BEDROOM. JUNE 26th, 1967. It is Noon. LUCY is standing in the middle of the room. She is wearing the white dress. She takes off the choker and she's wearing the outfit she was at the beginning of the episode.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

Lucy, are you still sleeping? It's noon and time for your guitar lesson. I have three guests for our lesson, if you wouldn't mind.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm up and going! *opens the door and heads down the stairs with FINN* I had the weirdest thing happen to me and I learned an important lesson. It's not a good idea to ignore your destiny and also if the butter won't melt you should not put it in a pie.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

That is really good to live by Lucy. Though butter pie might taste good. *As they are about to reach the living room couch* Alright lads, you should brace yourself for a meltdown.

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

Might as well get over it now, besides you keep talking on about your little guitar prodigy. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a case of "And your bird can sing."

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*whispering to FINN* Is that who I think it is, Macca?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yes, Lucy. Are you going to panic?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

No, I'm prepared. If my guess is right, I know who the other two guests are. *breathes in and out* My guitar is in the closet. I still need a name for it. *She walks behind the couch and sees that LUKE HIGHLAND, WILLIAM BELFAST, and AARON ANON are sitting there. She hurries to the closet and grabs her Gibson J-185. She walks in front of the couch and sees that RITA ELAINE BURNS and Prudence Burns have set up folding chairs for LUCY and FINN and themselves.* Hello, everyone. I know I'm pretty new at this guitar, so please don't kill me. *tuning the guitar and everyone laughs* I'm a really huge fan and I am hoping that this first performance is up to your standard. *starts playing "I'll Follow the Sun" on her guitar* *singing* One day you'll look to see I've gone, for tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun. Someday you'll know I was the one, but tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun. And now the time has come and so my love you must go. And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, ohoh. One day you'll find that I have gone but tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun. Yes tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun. And now the time has come and so my love you must go. And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, ohoh. One day you'll find that I have gone, but tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun. *stops singing and ends the song* *everyone claps, while FINN MACARTHUR looks really smug*

**AARON ANON**

Alright Finn, I see what the fuss was about. I owe us lunch. How about that one café you go on about all the time?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

As long as they have lemon-lime soda, I'll be fine. *everyone laughs*

*Roll Ending credits*


	7. Episode 7: Stupid Bloody Tuesday

**Script: Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds, Episode 7**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE ABANDONED DOCKS THAT MR. KITE ONCE PLANNED TO CHALLENGE THE WORLD. 8:30 PM. JUNE 26th, 1967. THE WALRUS (a super in league with Mr. Kite and Psyche and it's dressed as a walrus in a top hat, monocle, and suit) struts around trying to find a sign that Mr. Kite even existed.

**THE WALRUS**

*a sort of robotic voice that has a distortedly deep tone to it* Was my mentor even here? Did the department remove every trace of you? *rummaging through the rubble, it finds the machine that Mr. Kite was going to use the fateful day of the first episode* It's the Swiss Army Knife of super power devices! How could the department fail so miserably at cleaning up the mess? Oh well one man's trash is another man's treasure! *evil laugh*

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 7: Stupid Bloody Tuesday.

*change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 9:09 AM. JUNE 27th, 1967. LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and MARTHA HENDERSON are chilling at the park talking. LUCY has her choker in a silver purse in case of emergencies.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*laughing* Alright that's how my yesterday went. You clearly were up to something yesterday because I saw you in today's tabloid thing. *shows the front cover of The Silver Beats eating lunch with LUCY, RITA, and Prudence*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* Alright you caught me. Okay, so for my guitar lesson yesterday, I performed a mini-concert in front of the Silver Beats. Aaron Anon lost a bet so we all ate lunch at this one café that Finn and Rita ate at for their first date. Everybody made me try the fish 'n chips with my lemon-lime soda. I do have to say the fish was refreshing considering I've been eating nothing except vegetarian food. I need meat to live! I just wish they had lobster rolls though. That's one thing I miss from home.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Lobster rolls?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah, it's lobster meat, mayonnaise, onions sometimes on a hot dog bun. They're really good.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*scrunches up her noise* Ew mayonnaise. No thank you.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Trust me it's better than it sounds. *laughs*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*rolling her eyes* If you say so… *beat* So what song did you sing at the mini-concert?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I performed the one song I've mastered on guitar at the moment "I'll Follow the Sun."

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*fangirling slightly* I love that song by the Silver Beats! It was on their "Silver Beet Sale" album. Sorry, I'm kind of jealous that your sister is dating Macca. It's like if you weren't my friend I'd be killing her via my dart board at my house.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* It's okay. We're on the same boat. I have a massive crush the size of Mount Everest on Luke Highland. The one thing though is the beard. It's like Luke, I love you but could you please shave the damn thing off. *her choker in her purse beeps massively*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

What is that?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sweat drop* What is what?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

There's this beeping noise coming from your purse, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*so quickly* I don't hear anything beeping, Martha. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'll even help you get there. Waffles.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

What? *shaking her head* You're right, I should be getting some sleep. I watch way too many movies or read or something. Besides it could just me used to hearing my dad's communicator beeping. He works for the department. Either way I'm homeward bound. Wanna come with me?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sure! *holding her purse and heading homes with MARTHA*

EXT. THE AREA BETWEEN THE HENDERSONS' HOME AND THE BURNS' RESIDENCE. 9:30 AM. JUNE 27th, 1967. MARTHA walks to her home and exits the scene. LUCY stands in the alley and answers her choker.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*to her choker* Dammit, guys! I was in the middle of something. My cover was nearly blown.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*static* We're so sorry Lucy, but we'll have to cancel our guitar lesson today because something has come up. Something fishy…

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*skeptical* Something fishy? That's the only reason why? Where do you wanna meet? Strawberry Fields?

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

Sure, we all know where that is. We'll be over there in a tic.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Lucy in the Sky is over and out. *the static stops* Now, how can I get into my super hero outfit and onto Strawberry Fields? I'll head home, grab my staff, put my choker on, then fly away to the park. *walks around the house sneakily and walks into the house.*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. 9:32 AM. LUCY grabs her staff from the broom closet but unintentionally makes a racket.

**Prudence Burns (Voice Over)**

Lucy, are you in the broom closet again? Your sodas aren't there.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yes! But it's an emergency!

**Prudence Burns (Voice Over)**

Lucy, your sodas can wait.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Auntie, it involves me meeting the rest of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band at Strawberry Fields.

**Prudence Burns (Voice Over)**

Oh, Lucy, why didn't you say so? Strawberry Fields really? The dodgiest people hang out there at night.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm sorry Auntie, but the last time I met them at the docks, I fell into the Mersey and I smelt like a dog until I bathed later. I don't like the docks. *walking up the stairs to the bathroom* If you don't mind Prudence, I'm going to leave out of the bathroom window because I had a dream where I did that once.

**Prudence Burns (Voice Over)**

Lucy, a proper super heroine does not use the bathroom window as an entryway unless it is absolutely necessary. Didn't anybody tell you that because your mother should know?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

My cover is in slight jeopardy and that window isn't on the Henderson's side of the house. *walks into the bathroom and puts on her choker* *in a flash of light her outfit is her Sgt. Pepper Uniform*

**Prudence Burns (Voice Over)**

The main reason I was worried, Lucy, is because I'm taking my bath and I have to get out of here eventually. Once you leave the bathroom window please close it behind you.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

*while looking horrified at the revelation* Yuck! Double yuck! Triple yuck! I want a mental image out of my mind.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Sure thing, Auntie. *walking towards the bathroom window and opens it. She puts her torso through the window and shimmies her way out of it. She presses the button on her staff and floats. She struggles with closing the window with her right hand but it gets done* To Strawberry Fields! *she floats in that direction*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 9:36 AM. JUNE 27th, 1967. The entire group of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is waiting around sitting by the oak tree.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

She said she'd be here. I'm not walking all the way to her house.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

You remember when we first discovered our powers here? *sighs* I almost electrocuted you.

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACARTHUR)**

Yes, because it's hard to forget a near death experience. *to his communicator* Lucy, dammit we're waiting for you now where are you?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*static* I'm in the tree but you can't see me because I'm using my powers. Experimentation is the key to finding- *crash lands in the tree and is seen* *no static* Okay I lied. I just started floating on an updraft, but I was invisible isn't that awesome!

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

*laughs* Okay that was unintentional. I sometimes cause the air currents to go wonky. It's a side effect of being near awe-inspiring me. Call it my aura or something.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Can I call it "The reason why my back is going to messed up when I'm 64"? *trying to get out of the tree and crashes to the ground with an oomph* *coughing up blades of grass* Any purpose of assembling here today, not that sitting in an English park waiting for the sun isn't a good thing?

**ICE HANDS (FINN MACATHUR)**

Well Lucy, this is going to sound like we are all on LSD, but there are penguins singing "Hare Krishna." They've been around since yesterday night.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Okay, this must be a joke. An awful one and I know pranks, tomfoolery, and jokes. I was born on April Fool's Day. Leave the joking around to the professional. *realizes that FINN was being serious* Oh. I guess we better get going. *beat* Why are they singing "Hare Krishna?"

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

If we knew why they are, Lucy, do you think we'd be over here right now? *LUCY sees his point and shuts up* We need to gather the penguins and return them to the London Zoo. I think we should split into three groups. Lucy and the Spark to the first group. Ice Hands and Billy Shears to the second group. I'll be by myself. We all have communicators so if anything goes awry we can let each other know.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Will do. Lucy, you remember the weight limit for your staff? I don't want to be walking around all day.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Sorry, Dr. Robert told me what it was in kilograms not in pounds. I don't remember stuff that I can't convert mentally. Though I can do centimeters to inches fairly well 30 over 12 or something like that.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

I guess we're walking. *as the others have left Strawberry Fields*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yep. *walks toward the other end of Strawberry Fields* Are you staying where you are the Spark? Or are we going to be just messing around doing nothing all day? Either plan I'm for but I don't want the others getting mad at me because I've been here the shortest amount of time.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Sorry, I just sometimes get distracted outside on days like this. There's a nice breeze and it's like I'd give anything to fly on it. *follows LUCY*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

So we're looking for penguins in Liverpool? I swear this is stranger than this one dream where Karen told me she a vampire. *walking around the block* *hears singing*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

I think I hear something. I think it's this way Lucy! *walks down alley and is about step on a lump of fur*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*following The Spark but screams* What the hell are you about to step on? It's like a lump of weirdness. Maybe it's a penguin!

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

*stops himself from stepping on the lump of fur* It looks more like fur than feathers and the color's wrong.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

It could be something new and important to returning the penguins to the zoo! *pokes the fur lump with her staff and it's revealed to be a dead dog with yellow stuff oozing from its left eye* EW! That's absolutely gross! What is that yellow stuff? I am going to seriously cleanse my staff now because that is so gross. *gags*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

*shrugs* Yellow matter custard maybe.

**Penguin Legion (VOICE OVER)**

*singing softly at first but can be heard very loudly towards the end* Hare Krishna! Hare Krishna! Krishna, Krishna! Hare, Hare! Hare Rama! Hare Rama! Rama, Rama! Hare, Hare!

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Why did I speak too soon? We're going to be mobbed by penguins! To higher ground! *presses button on staff and shoots up to the rooftop* Catch! *she tosses her staff down and THE SPARK catches it*

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

*presses the button on the staff and joins LUCY on the rooftop. He hands the staff back to her* Okay, I'm going to use those dumpsters to seal the penguins in the alley. Just get low; I don't want you to get blown away. *LUCY nods and lies flat on her belly holding her staff in case of emergency* *THE SPARK closes his eyes and focuses on the wind, the temperature changes and the wind is higher suddenly the alley's dumpsters are arranged to capture the penguins* *When he is done he opens his eyes, which are steely grey for a moment but they fade quickly back into brown* *The wind goes down instantly* Now to tell the others we got the penguins.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

On it! *gets and activates her choker's communicator* The penguins are taken care of but they're still doing that weird "Hare Krishna" thing. Are we supposed to return them like that?

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*static* That went by quickly. Yeah, we are. Apparently the department thinks it will wear off soon for some reason.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Nobody told me there'd be days like these! What day of the week is it?

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)  
**Tuesday, why?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

So that I can finally say this without being wrong," Stupid bloody Tuesday!"

*Roll Ending Credit*


	8. Episode 8: Not What I appear to Be

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 8**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE DOCKS (YET AGAIN). 8: 19 PM. JUNE 27th, 1967. THE WALRUS stands by the device, clearly smug.

**THE WALRUS**

So we have caused chaos for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. I say we up the commotion to beyond the penguins. Something that will seriously show them that I can't be ignored, I need to put lives at stake, if I want them to even pay attention to what I am saying! I am going to take full control of the Mersey Ferry! *dead serious*

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 8: Not What I Appear to Be.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE LIVING ROOM. 7:29 AM. JUNE 28th, 1967. Prudence Burns and RITA ELAINE BURNS are fighting yet again over tea.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'm tired of your lies and all of these lies. All you've done is use innocent people like Lucy! I'm sick of this corruption! Why don't you just come clean and admit that you were using her the whole time for the department? Maybe she'll forgive you and maybe I will too.

**Prudence Burns**

It's for the better of humanity, Rita! How do you know that Lucy won't go postal on us and kill hundreds in the process? It's much too dangerous otherwise. I'm leaving to work on that hammer because humanity needs it in case the rogues take over. *leaves the table* If you know what is good for you, you will not mention it to Lucy. *heads toward the front door* I mean it, Rita! I am this close to kicking you out of here and you'll never see Finn MacArthur again! I can guarantee it! *slams the front door as she leaves*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*at the door and sobbing while yelling* You can't do that! I love him and he loves me too! *She heads back to the couch and cries*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*walking to the couch* *still wearing her white nightdress* *she hears RITA crying* *she tries comforting her* Rita, what happened?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sobbing* *barely incomprehensible* Prudence may kick me out of the country and make sure that I never see Finn ever again. It's because of the fact that she's put me in the middle of this conspiracy and expects me to stay quiet about the obvious corruption that is going on. It's wrong and it's tearing me apart. I don't wanna do it. I don't wanna support the department anymore but I have to.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*comforting her still* There, there, Rita tell me what's on your chest and I'll promise that I'll try my best to keep the secret.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sobbing lightens* You promise?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I swear it on my staff. Now tell me of your sorrow.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Alright, you remember the day when you first came here?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yep, I fought Mr. Kite and he died. I met who I later learned would be Finn MacArthur. Overall it was a good day, even if Prudence did yell at me. But what did she expect from me? I'm just 15.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Okay, over dinner she explained to me that our mom, your father, and she were involved in preparing your life for this trip. They even made sure you were genetically engineered to have illusionary powers by going to Boston. Everything was monitored and that is why you were born in Boston and we moved back to Maine. It's all been staged. Nothing we were taught in school is real. The department is corrupt and there is nothing we can do about it without looking like criminals. It's also the reason you moved here.

**LUCY SLIVA DAVIS**

*her mood darkens and shadows surround her* *beat* *detached* I'm going upstairs. I feel like I've never been born. Maybe a record can save me from doing something drastic. *heads back to her room/exit scene*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

What the bloody hell did I just do? Wait drastic? She's going to kill herself and it's all my fault. Who can I tell? I can't tell Prudence because she'll kick me out of the house. Wait, Lucy only has the Silver Beat records she purchased on her first Wednesday here in Liverpool. I need to tell Finn. He comforted her that one time when she was suicidal. I'll call him.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*the phone rings* *she answers* Hello?

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

Rita, did Lucy get involved with your fight with Prudence, because I can hear her crying to "I'll Follow the Sun" on my communicator?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

She did. Oh, Finn, I've done the stupidest thing on the face of the world. I've driven my sister to suicide because I told her everything that started the fight.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

What started the fight in the first place?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

My Aunt Prudence lied to me about everything, including the reason why Lucy moved here in the first place. My mom even knows and she let everything slide. The whole reason she moved here was to be in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. No surprise there, but Lucy didn't even know that she was designed and that everything about her childhood was staged. Except for maybe the Silver Beat obsession, it was probably a coincidence. I just wish that I could take back some of the things I said because I'm probably going to be living back in the USA soon. I need help to calm Lucy down and you're my only hope because you know exactly what to say, while I just ruin things.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*thinking* I know exactly what we're going to do. You don't mind if I get Luke involved in this do you? He has this song he has been playing on his guitar and hasn't come up with lyrics for it. In fact he's over at my house right now asking me for help. So are you for helping us help you?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes. I think we should probably do at my house to make sure that Lucy will be okay.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

I'll be over with Luke in a moment.

*Change of Scene*

INT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S ROOM. 11: 52 AM. JUNE 28th, 1967. LUCY is sitting by her record player listen to the songs but her mood is still dark and shadows float freely around her. LUCY stops the song from playing and puts the record in its cover.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What is the use? No amount of music is going to get me out of this. I know something that might though. *goes toward the window and opens it* Should I or shouldn't I? *hears the sound of a guitar being played outside her bedroom door* *She walks toward the door and listens*

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

You sure Lucy'll like this Rita? The records weren't helping her.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

Trust me, it will. It's more personal and Prudence bought the records for her.

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

Whether it works or not Lucy, we all wrote this song for you. *sung* I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps. I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, still my guitar gently weeps.

**FINN MACARTHUR and RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love. I don't know how someone controlled you. They bought and sold you.

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* I look at the world and I notice it's turning, while my guitar gently weeps. With every mistake we must surely be learning, still my guitar gently weeps.

**FINN MACARTHUR and RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* I don't know how you were diverted. You were perverted too. I don't know how you were inverted. No one alerted you.

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* I look at you all see there that's sleeping while my guitar gently weeps. Look at all you all. Still my guitar gently weeps.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*opens the door* *she stands in the doorway in a better mood when she sees it's LUKE* Thank you. That made my day better. It has enlightened me. I'll just finish reading "Alice in Wonderland" now. *She smiles brightly and closes the door* *beat* *she reopens door* I'm hungry. How does lunch sound? *everyone laughs*

*Change of scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. 2:34 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. LUCY collapses onto the couch and puts a pillow on her face. RITA ELAINE BURNS follows after LUCY quickly. She removes the pillow from her half-sister's hands.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

That was a fun outing for lunch.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah until the photographers came in and swarmed the joint. Why were they even asking me questions? I'm not involved in your dating life and the "jealousy" questions hurt the most. In my life, I can never win because I'm a loser. I shouldn't even be alive right now. I'm just an artificial super created for the department. Every rogue super is right, I am just a pawn but people matter because life is important so I'll still stand by the department. *her choker's beeping from her silver purse* *she gets the choker out and answers it* Lucy in the Sky here, who is on the other side?

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

Sheer Luck, and there is an emergency involving passengers on the Mersey Ferry.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

On my way, tell me what I should be prepared for. *she puts the choker on*

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

You should probably get a coat or something because the Mersey is frozen solid.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*in a flash of light she is transformed* First the penguins, now this. I guess I should be more prepared for stuff like this. I swear Liverpool is going to become the next Antarctica. *RITA hands LUCY her winter coat* *LUCY slips it on and heads to the broom closet* *She grabs her staff, takes note that the HENDERSONS' family car is out of the drive way* *She exits through the front door , walks a bit, presses the button and she is off like a speeding bullet*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE NOT ABANDONED MERSEY FERRY DOCKS. 2:43 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. The River is frozen solid and it is so cold that it is beginning to snow. The older 4/5 of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is standing contemplating what to do. LUCY ala Merry Poppins lands next to them.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

A set plan yet? I could try using my staff to transfer people. *shivers* It's so cold.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

No kidding Sherlock, when it's snowing do you expect it to be hotter than the Sahara desert?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*sticks her tongue out* It's Summer! It should be raining not snowing. Why can't things be normal? I'm starting to think the world would be better without super powers.

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON)**

Welcome to your super powers, they're a blessing and curse use them well. I wish the department would let me smoke a cigarette in this uniform, *sarcasm* but we need to come up with a plan to rescue the people from the boat.

**ICE HANDS**

In all seriousness, we should be coming up with a plan. People are freezing on the ferry. My heat powers are absolutely worthless when it comes to this scale. So that's out of the question.

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

I know that my time powers are out of the question. It's much too big and there are way too many people involved. I am not risking destroying life as we know it for this.

**SHEER LUCK (LUKE HIGHLAND)**

*meditating**he opens his eyes and they flash lime green for a moment and revert back to brown* Lucy there's a device by the old abandoned docks that is causing all of this. If you find it, after you make things go back to their usual flow, you need to destroy the machine.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Flying around Liverpool wearing a winter coat my animal loving sister approves of, beats wasting time and this morning in general. I felt like… I never should have been born. Okay moving on now. See you guys later! *presses the button and is off*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE OLD ABANDONED DOCKS. 3:06 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. The machine that THE WALRUS revived is working exceptionally well causing snow and ice to form. LUCY lands next to the machine. She examines it and suddenly she makes a face of horror.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

It's the machine that Mr. Kite was going to use if The Spark hadn't killed him. The Revolution has started and we can't even control it. Mr. Kite's followers have revived it to cause panic and to make penguins act weird. *sees the settings and adjusts the machine to "Summery Weather." The ice is melting* *she uses her choker to make contact with the rest of the group* Here comes the Sun!

**THE SPARK (AARON ANON) (VOICE OVER)**

We can already see the results. We can take care of it from here also, word of warning, when you get here, there's reporters and a news crew. They want to know about you.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Good to know, I'm going to destroy the machine now. See you lot in ten.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE MERSEY FERRY DOCKS. 3:15 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. LUCY lands and sees that THE SPARK was right about the reporters and the news crew. She tries her best to act happy, even though she feels awful.

**Reporter 1**

You're the newest member of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, right?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yep, but you can call me Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds or just Lucy in the Sky if you will. Please don't refer to my kaleidoscope eyes as who I am. It gets annoying.

**Reporter 2**

So Lucy in the Sky, what is it like to know that you changing the world one day at a time?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*laughs* It's like knowing that evil will be wiped out. It's a very great feeling, almost as good as the lemon-lime soda Nymph.

**Reporter 3**

*laughs* Where did you get that staff?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

The department arranged it for me after I "helped" with Mr. Kite.

**Reporter 2**

Have there been things besides Mr. Kite? That's all we ever hear about in Liverpool.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Yeah a couple of instances but they're both with Mr. Kite. Crazy weather, huh? It's like snowing one minute and the next it's warm. Excuse me while I take off my coat. * takes coat off*

**Reporter 1**

Are you allowed to speak on the matter of what caused the Mersey to freeze?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Nope but look what I can do! *she recreates herself with her illusion powers* Cool or what?

**Reporter 2**

I do have to admit that was impressive.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*to LUCY* Hey! Thank you for rescuing me a second time! I forgot to thank you the first time with Mr. Kite!

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Oh Martha! It's okay, you didn't have to thank me. The first time was a bit of a failure on my end.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

But still thank you and keep on taking out the weirdoes like Mr. Kite!

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

I think it's time for us to be heading out Lucy in the Sky. Our job is done.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Alright, I guess it's time to leave. Remember "Love is a four letter word, too!" *ties the coat around her waist tightly and she presses the button on her staff* *she takes off*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. 8: 19 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. Prudence Burns is back from helping the department in London. LUCY is sitting on the couch, wearing her white night gown. Shadows float around her.

**Prudence Burns**

*very warm and kind* I heard about the Mersey Ferry. I have to say I'm very proud of your actions.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*cold* You knew all this time that I had powers.

**Prudence Burns**

*nervous* Who told you?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I heard it through the grape vine. You have no right to control all of my life? You know all the things I did for the Mersey Ferry. I did them after I found out every one of your lies. Why did you not treat me right? I'm supporting the department still, but why all the lies? Who is it helping? I know it's not helping me. I should not even exist. I'm just a finalized version of something that was planned all those years ago during World War 2.

**Prudence Burns**

*instantly bursting at the seams with anger* Lucette Silvia Davis! You have no right to say that! Your existence helps people like the Hendersons'!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What is the point of being alive if you have no freewill at all? I was created with a complete disregard that I could think for myself! How can you sleep at night, with this eating at your soul?

**Prudence Burns**

*sighs* Look Lucy, I'm much too old for this fight. Let's call it a night and pretend that we never had this fight in the fight place.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You ruined my childhood! You hid everything special about me from me. One thing you can't hide is when you're crippled inside. Well you know how a cat has nine lives, but you only got one and a dog's life ain't fun. You can live a lie for the rest of your life, if it gets you through the night! But that won't change one thing, I hate you! *She storms off to her room* *Prudence looks hurt*

*Roll Ending Credits*


	9. Episode 9: Dear Prudence

**Script: LUCY in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 9**

EXT. PRUDENCE BURNS'S DREAM. AN ENGLISH GARDEN. 11:07 PM. JUNE 28th, 1967. In the dream, Prudence Burns is sitting picking flowers. She looks about thirty years younger. She sits very ladylike in her light blue dress on a bench. She sees THE WALRUS walk towards her, acting like a complete gentleman.

**THE WALRUS**

*offering its hand* Would you care to sip with me a cup of English tea, Prudence Burns?

**Prudence Burns**

*since it is a dream, she assumes everything is safe* Why yes! You know this is not the weirdest dream I've had. *she takes THE WALRUS'S flipper/hand thing*

**THE WALRUS**

*leads her to a picnic with tea and various desserts in the basket* Good to know what you think Prudence. Sit, eat whatever you want and you won't have to worry about the weight gain.

**Prudence Burns**

Well if you say so. *eats an éclair, surprisingly it tastes completely real* *she stuffs herself after the bite* *she realizes that it tastes completely off when she is done eating it* What kind of dream is this? Shouldn't the éclairs be better than what they are in real life?

**THE WALRUS**

My dear Prudence, you're being punished for your involvement in the department. You're never going to wake up because I poisoned you and sentenced you to this hell. Enjoy it while you can. *Suddenly the garden is burning and everything is distorted*

**Prudence Burns**

*she coughs and her body contorts in an odd shape* *She dies* *her left eye has the yellow stuff oozing out of it*

*Title Sequence plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 9: Dear Prudence, all the lonely people, where do they all belong?

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. PRUDENCE BURNS'S HOUSE. PRUDENCE BURNS'S BEDROOM. 7:04 AM. JUNE 29th, 1967. *MUSIC IS STARTING* Prudence's corpse is contorted and the yellow stuff is still on her left eye. RITA knocks at the door though no sound is heard. She opens the door and heads to the bed to wake up Prudence. She then realizes that Prudence is dead.

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? *RITA sobs soundlessly and she holds the corpse close to her* *LUCY enters the room and see RITA and Prudence's corpse, she cries soundlessly as well*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day. *LUCY collapses onto the floor and sobs again only the song is heard*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S (FORMERLY PRUDENCE BURNS'S) HOUSE. THE LIVING ROOM. LATE MORNING. JUNE 29th, 1967.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* The sun is up, the sky is blue. *LUCY is in fetal position on the couch, while RITA is calling the funeral home.*

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* It's beautiful and so are you. *LUCY sobs again into the couch's pillow*

**WILLIAM BELFAST (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? *FINN MACARTHUR arrives holding a pie and white roses. He sits beside LUCY trying to comfort her as RITA is making the arrangements*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. ST. PETER'S CHURCH. LATE AFTERNOON. JUNE 29th, 1967. It is raining and everyone is wearing black.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)  
***sung* Dear Prudence, open up your eyes. *LUCY is at the cemetery by a grave that reads "Eleanor Rigby." She leaves a white rose there*

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies. *It stops raining for a moment and LUCY sits on the church's front steps crying*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* The wind is low. The birds will sing. *A dove and a blackbird land on the metal fence that separates the cemetery*

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* That you are a part of everything. *LUCY buries her head into the black dress's skirt*

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER) **

*sung* Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?

**WILLIAM BELFAST (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Look around, round. *The camera pans around the area*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS, RITA ELAINE BURNS, FINN MACARTHUR, LUKE HIGHLAND, AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*sung whilst WILLIAM BELFAST is singing 5-part harmony* Round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Look around, round. *camera reverse the direction of the panning*

**FINN MACARTHUR, LUKE HIGHLAND, WILLIAM BELFAST, AARON ANON, LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung whilst RITA is singing 5-part harmony* Round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round, round.

**THE SILVERBEATS, LUCY SILVIA DAVIS, RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung in 6 part harmony* Look around. *the camera tilts upward toward the sky*

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, let me see you smile. *pans towards the clouds again*

**WILLIAM BELFAST (VOICE OVER) **

*sung* Dear Prudence, like a little child.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* The clouds will make a daisy chain. *the clouds form into a daisy chain*

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* So let me see you smile again.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, won't you let me see your smile? *the clouds form into a likeness of Prudence Burns*

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day.

**WILLIAM BELFAST (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* The sun is up, the sky is blue.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung* It's beautiful and so are you.

**THE SILVER BEATS, LUCY SILVIA DAVIS, RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*sung in 6-part harmony* Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? *the camera pans back to the ground the music fades*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. ST. PETER'S CHURCH. LATE AFTERNOON. JUNE 29th, 1967. LUCY sits on the staircase that leads into the church, using a stick to mark an invisible rhythm. WILLIAM BELFAST parks his car in front of the church. He gets out of the car.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung to the rhythm* Hold on brother, can you take me? Can you take me by the hand? Hold on brother, can you take me? Can you take me by the hand? *scats the repeated phrase* *sung* Can you take me? Can you take me? Can you take me back? Anybody can you take me? Can you take me back? Take me back to where I came from. Oh, take me back. I ain't happy here, my honey. Can you take me back? I ain't happy here, my honey. Can you take me back? Can you take me? Can you take me? Can you take me back? I ain't happy here honey, can you take me back? Can you take me back where I came from? Can you take me back? Can you take back where I came from? Can you take me back? Are you happy living here, honey? Honey are you happy living here? I ain't happy living here, baby. Honey, can you take me back? Can you take me back where I came from? Can you take me back? Can you take me back where I came from? Brother, can you take me back? Can you take back? Mm, can you take me back where I came from? Can you take me back? *stops messing around with the stick*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*applauds* First singing songs that someone else wrote and your own song. It's very good; you should probably pursue a career in music.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*slightly embarrassed* Oh that. That was me venting out my feelings. We should probably go inside. Everyone else that was invited is already there. *stands up and walks toward the door* *she opens it*

*CHANGE OF SCENE*

INT. LIVERPOOL. ST. PETER'S CHURCH. EARLY EVENING. JUNE 29th, 1967. Everyone is deathly quiet as Father Mackenzie finishes the sermon.

**Father Mackenzie (An elderly preacher)**

*beat* Does anyone have something to share about the deceased?

**THE WALRUS **

*bursts through the door with five penguins* I have something! *everyone stares at THE WALRUS* *THE WALRUS walks down the aisle and toward to pulpit* *two penguins sit at the organ, both have anxious expressions*

**Father Mackenzie**

Well, okay then. *makes room for THE WALRUS and sits at a pew*

**THE WALRUS**

You may think that Prudence Burn's death was a simple case of an old woman dying in her sleep, but you are wrong! Her death was an act of retaliation! *The audience except for six people (The Silver Beats, LUCY SILVIA DAVIS, and RITA ELAINE BURNS) gasp in shock* But who would hold a grudge against Prudence Burns? She was an innocent member of the department! Or was she? She died because a certain Super Hero group killed a free thinking "rogue" super. So for the benefit of *pauses for dramatic effect* Mr. Kite *Again gasps from the audience* there will be a show tonight and you are all watching it now. *to the penguins* Mach schau! Mach schau! *the penguins begin playing the organ* *sung* I am he as you he as you are me and we are all together. * There is a collective "huh" had by everyone* See how they run like pigs from a gun! See how they fly! I'm crying. Sitting on a cornflake waiting for the van to come. Corporation T-shirt, *looks directly at LUCY and points* Stupid bloody Tuesday, *looks at Father Mackenzie and points* Man, you've been a naughty boy! You let your face grow long. *points to itself* I am the egg man.

**The 5 Penguins**

Woo!

**THE WALRUS **

*points to the penguins* *sung* They are the eggmen.

**The 5 Penguins**

Woo!

**THE WALRUS**

*points to itself again but with my emphasis* *sung* I am the Walrus! *does a crazy expression* *sung* Goo goo g'joob! Mister city police men sitting *looking at the Silver Beats sitting at the same pew* pretty little police men in a row! See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky! See how they run! *does this operatically* I'm crying. I'm cryyy. I'm crying. I'm cryyy. *does this normally* *sung* *looks at AARON ANON* Yellow Matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye! *looks in RITA'S direction* Crab locker fishwife, pornographic priestess *there's a shocked gasp from the audience*. *point directly at RITA* Boy, you've been a naughty girl! You've let your knickers down! *does the same gesture* I am the eggman!

**The 5 Penguins**

Woo!

**THE WALRUS**

*sung* They are the eggmen! *points to the Penguins again*

**The 5 Penguins**

Woo!

**THE WALRUS**

*sung and same gestures* I am the Walrus! Goo goo g'joob! *different tone but sung* Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the sun, when the sun don't come you get a tan from standing in the English rain! *sung without the gestures* I am the eggman! They are the eggmen. I am the Walrus! Goo goo g'joob! Expert textpert, *playfully chokes* choking smokers *normal again*, don't you think the joker laughs at you? See how they sny like pigs in a sty! See how they snide! I'm crying. Semolina Pilchard climbing up the Eiffel Tower! Elementary Penguins singing "Hare Krishna" man, you should have seen them kicking Edgar Allen Poe. I am the eggman! They are the eggmen! I am the Walrus! Goo goo g'joob! Goo g'joob! *on the off beats* Juba, juba, juba *repeated* *the music ends* I hope you have enjoyed my performance. *bows along with the penguins* *they leave the church/ exit scene*

**Father Mackenzie**

*heads back to the pulpit* Is there anyone else who wishes to speak about the deceased in a decent fashion?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes! *gets out of her seat in the pew and is joined by LUKE HIGHLAND at the pulpit* We wrote this song to help my half-sister, Lucy, cope with her sadness.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*plays the guitar* We send out a prayer to you Prudence.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*Sung* I look from the wings, at the play you are staging, while my guitar gently weeps. As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging, still my guitar gently weeps. *stands still as LUKE finishes the song* *She cries after it's done and she heads back to the pew next to LUCY* *LUKE HIGHLAND goes to sit next to the other Silver Beats*

**Father Mackenzie**

*at the pulpit yet again* Anyone else?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Yes. *walks towards the organ* I know that this may seem like a private Silver Beat concert but she meant a lot to us. Also I have this to say for Rita's uncle, Prudence's twin. We're so sorry, Uncle Albert, that your sister's funeral was interrupted by that sleazy act. *starts playing the organ *sung* When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance they'll see. There will be an answer let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Yeah, there will be an answer let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Ah let it be. Yeah, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom let it be. Yeah, let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Yeah, let it be. Oh there will be an answer, let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Yeah, let it be. Oh there will be an answer, let it be. Let it be. Let it be. Ah let it be. Yeah, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. *applause fills the church* *speaking* Thank you.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. FINN MACARTHUR'S CAR. 8:01 PM. JUNE 29th, 1967. FINN MACARTHUR, RITA ELAINE BURNS, and LUCY SILVIA DAVIS are sitting in an awkward silence. *music starts playing*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung* When I was younger, so much younger than today, I never thought I needed anybody's help in any way, but now these days are gone. I'm not so self-assured. Now I've find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors. Help me if you can I'm feeling down. *the music changes* *sung* I need a fix cause I'm going down, down to the abyss that I've left up town. I need a fix cause I'm going down. Mother Superior jumped the gun. Mother Superior jumped the gun. Mother Superior jumped the gun! Happiness is a warm gun! *gets a weird look from FINN and RITA, FINN has stopped the car* Bang, bang! Shoot, shoot! *she uses her hand like it's a gun pointed to her head* Happiness is a warm, yes it is, *sustained note* gun! When I feel my finger on your trigger, I know no one can do me no harm because Happiness is a warm gun! Well don't you know that happiness is a warm gun, momma? *the music stops*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

All I can say to that is 'What the hell, Lucy!' What are you thinking? Life is important.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I shouldn't exist! I was created in a lab and the concept of 'me' was probably around for ages. I yelled at Prudence for keeping me in the dark, two nights ago. Then in the morning, she died! I blame myself for it. Now, I know that I can never return to Yorkton, Maine. I can never return because of who I am. And now there's this sleaze machine that knows what who we are. I have a feeling there's going to be death on our side and I don't want you dying mainly for Rita.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*music starts* *Sighs* *spoken* Look Lucy, in the end everything will work out the way it was supposed to. *sung* With a little luck, we can help it out. We can make this whole damn thing work out.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sung* We can work it out. We can work it out.

**FINN MACARTHUR and RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sung in 2 part harmony* Life is very short and there's no time for fussing and fighting my friend. I had always thought it was a crime, so I will ask you once again.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*Sung* *the music shifts yet again* I want to help you with your problem. Stick around, I say.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*Sung* Coming up, coming up. Yeah. Coming up!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Like a flower.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sung* Coming up!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*Sung* I say.*the music stops* *spoken* Lucy, you get the picture?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

As close as I ever will come to getting it.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Good. *starts driving his car again*

*Change of Scene*

INT. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S BEDROOM. 9:36 PM. JUNE 29th, 1967. LUCY is about to fall asleep on her bed.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung sleepily* Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see. It's getting hard to be someone, but it all works out. It doesn't matter much to me.

*Roll Ending Credits*


	10. Episode 10: It's Alright

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 10.**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE ABANDONED DOCKS. 11:07 PM. JUNE 29th, 1967. THE WALRUS is failing at repairing the desecrated device that made the penguins sing and the Mersey freeze solid on a Midsummer's day.

**THE WALRUS**

*frustrated* Why does Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band ruin everything for me? First they kill Mr. Kite, and then they ruin my machine! Wait, this has happened since their newest member joined. It's time to stage a personal attack. Killing Prudence was for my own benefit. Lucette Silvia Davis, you shall pay dearly.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 10: It's Alright.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 2:34 PM. JULY 1st, 1967. LUCY and MARTHA are lying on the grass again but they are lying in a way that if they sat up their backs would be against each other. LUCY'S silver purse for her choker is right next to her.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That cloud *points upward* looks like Aaron Anon.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I can it. Most definitely and look the one right to it is a walrus!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Can we please not talk of walruses because a robotic one interrupted my Aunt Prudence's funeral?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*genuine* Sorry about that I forgot. Hey that one kind of looks like me! *points towards a cloud that looks like a sheepdog*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* Okay, that makes me feel a bit better. Hard to believe it's July though.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yeah and my birthday is coming up on the fourth. If I were American, I'd be sharing a birthday with the country I was born in.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yep, you would be. Fireworks abound, just to celebrate your shared birthdate. But on a downside we need to be making the most of this day because you're going to be turning 16 three days from now. I need to get you the best birthday present ever on the face of the planet.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I would just like something chocolaty. Preferably something that would not melt. I don't care too much for materialism. The reason my room is messy is because I have too much crap.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You sure you just want something chocolaty and won't melt? I could pull a string and make sure you have a conversation with the Silver Beats.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*thinks* You know, if I actually meet them and have a conversation, it might spoil the dream for me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

True by the time I met them, the dream was already ruined. I wish that the house would have better sound blockage in the walls. I can't count how many times I've woken up in the middle of the night. So much for dating a Silver Beat. *sighs*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

If you want a date, I can introduce you to this guy that goes to the school we'll be going to in the fall. His name is Jude Lennon and I think he's Aaron Anon's second cousin once removed. Don't quote me on it please. He's seriously been my best friend for ages and if you don't treat him right, you may lose that boy. He's a sweetheart and even wrote a song to impress the French exchange student, Michelle. However that was a bit of a blunder because instead of singing *very proper* "Michelle et ma belle sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble" the lyrics he sung was *very accented and mispronounced* "Michelle, ma belle, sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble." Needless to say Jude had his heart broken.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It's okay. It seems like you have feelings for Jude.*she smiles* You should go and get him in your arms. Tell him how much you love him because I am not for being a messenger of love. I did that once. I said," She loves you" and the person that my friend Karen had a crush on replied "Yeah, yeah, yeah" very sarcastically.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yeah, I do have a crush on him but I won't act on it unless he tells me personally. I should probably be heading home. My mom wants me to wash the dishes. *She gets up and exits the park* *She waves* *walks toward her house/exit scene*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 2:52 PM. JULY 1, 1967. LUCY is sitting on one of the oak tree's higher branches. She's holding her purse, trying to get her choker out for the sake of it.

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

*it's just in LUCY's mind* Lucette, I know your secret. You're just as bad as Prudence. You know that, right?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What the hell? *nearly falls out of tree*

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)  
**I am the Walrus and you have killed my mentor. Prepare to die!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*holding onto the tree branch* I did not kill your mentor. He died because he was resisting arrest. Haven't you done enough already? You killed my aunt. *she readjusts herself and is back on the branch again*

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

Didn't I do you a favor by doing that? After all she never told you that you were destined for greatness.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

She might have but that doesn't mean I wanted her to die! *puts her choker on and in a flash of light she is wearing her Sgt. Pepper Uniform* Look I can take you out! So show yourself to me!

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

Oh Lucy, I'm fully in control if I use this method. I'm telepathic and that's all I'm revealing about my supernatural nature right now. Fighting you physically would only leave me prone to more weakness.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

That's what a coward would do! I dare you to go and personally try to kick my ass!

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

Lucy that would be extremely boring. *yawns*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Look, the department knows who you are!

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

*yawn* Tell me something I don't know because I know that I'm ready to leave unless you do something exciting soon.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Well, what do you want from me? Do you want me to summon Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, so that you can finally express your vengeance against the people who killed your mentor? I find you stupid for picking on the one who knows the least about this.

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

I'll exert vengeance tomorrow. Don't be late. I want you here again at this time, by yourself or you will get punished.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*jokingly* Oh, I'm so scared that my ass will get kicked.*serious* I'm not falling for that. You want another person for the cause or you're going to exploit my powers. Or you're going to kill me like you killed Prudence and that dog that I found on Tuesday.

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

If I wanted to do that, Lucy, you would have been dead by now.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Look, get the hell out of my mind! You're making me feel like I'm mental!

**THE WALRUS (VOICE OVER)**

It's all in the mind. *Exit Scene*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*sighs in relief* Thank God, my head feels better. *in a flash of light she is wearing her normal outfit* *She takes her choker off* *She sits in the tree for a moment and her choker beeps* *She answers it* Lucy in the Sky, who is on the other side?

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

*static* Lucy, what the hell just happened?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Let's see. I'm either going insane or The Walrus wants me to meet it here tomorrow at the same time. I'm told not to bring help but I know that I need it. *no reply* Please don't tell me I'm going to be alone tomorrow. I don't like being alone for stuff like this.

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

Look, most of us are going to be out of town, except for Billy Shears. If it makes you feel better, he'll be there.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Okay that does make me feel better. Any advice for tomorrow?

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

Yes, if you find out something relating to our identities, if it seems unlikely, especially with Finn on the team, it's true. For the record, I didn't tell you that.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright! Thank you Sheer Luck.

**LUKE HIGHLAND (VOICE OVER)**

No problem. Sheer Luck, over and out. *the static stops*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Now how I do I get out of this tree?

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE LIVING ROOM. 5:49 PM. JULY 1st, 1967. LUCY sits on the couch next to RITA and FINN.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm losing my mind, but I have to or else who knows who the Walrus's next victim is.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Good thing you'll have one person on the team helping. I'm sure everything will be alright.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yeah, but what is unnerving for me is how it entered Lucy's mind. If it can do that, then how do we know we're safe?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

We'll find out soon because as long as tomorrow is tomorrow we'll never know.

***Roll Ending Credits***


	11. Episode 11: I know when it's a Dream

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 11**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. 2:07 AM. JULY 2nd, 1967. THE WALRUS is standing underneath LUCY's window. THE WALRUS walks around the house's perimeter, wondering how it can make sure that everything will work out the way it wants. THE WALRUS stares at the camera for a long moment and runs off.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 11: I know when it's a dream.

*Change of Scene*

. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 2:34 PM. JULY 2nd, 1967. BILLY SHEARS and LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS enter the park preparing for the show down against THE WALRUS. LUCY is holding her staff and suddenly turns invisible.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS (VOICE OVER)**

Invisibility is the best defense I have. If it can't see me then my mind can't be invaded. Or so I hope.

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

Well the Walrus is expecting you.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*reappears* When you put it that way, I should face whatever the Walrus is head on.

**THE WALRUS**

*walks into Strawberry Fields* Sorry about being late, I've kept my promise but you seem to have broken mine.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

It's stupid to go and attempt to defeat something by yourself! That's one thing I've learned. So hit me with your best shot or are you too chicken?

**THE WALRUS**

*laughs* Alright then.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Before I turn 64 please.

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

Lucy, I don't think that is the best way to get your point across.

**THE WALRUS**

*its eyes are glowing white and it looks directly into LUCY's eyes*

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*her kaleidoscope eyes turn bright white* *Her voice is distorted* Must destroy Billy Shears.

**THE WALRUS **

*laughs evilly* Looks like my work is done for now, I'll see if you can survive this. *vanishes in an icy mist/ exit scene*

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

*trying to pacify Lucy while walking backwards* Lucy, it's not in your nature to do something like this. I'm your team mate.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*still hypnotized* Must destroy Billy Shears. *walks towards him*

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

Remember the first day you joined the dream? I was the one that tried to make sure everyone treated you right. *walks into the wall* Crap!

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*holds her staff like a weapon* *still hypnotized* Must destroy Billy Shears! *about to strike*

**BILLY SHEARS (WILLIAM BELFAST)**

I hate doing this Lucy. But you've left me no choice to defend myself. *He pulls out his stun gun and fires at LUCY who falls to the ground. In a flash of light, she is in jeans and a red t-shirt* What have I done? *He tries carrying LUCY and her staff after a while of adjusting he walks out of the park*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LUCY'S DREAMISH THINGY. A GRASSY HILLSIDE IN MAINE. 2:36 PM. JULY 2nd, 1967. LUCY is wearing her white night gown. She is lying on the grass with her eyes closed. Instantly, she opens them and they are their regular shade of deep blue-green. She sits up, afraid of something. THE WALRUS enters.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I am not taking this crap. You're not allowed to bully me just because I'm the weakest member of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band! First you kill an innocent dog! Then you kill my Aunt Prudence! Then you bully me into this fight through my mind! I've had enough. My name is Lucy Silvia Davis. You killed my Aunt. Prepare to die! *she uses her mind to create a sword and she holds it as she approaches THE WALRUS*

**THE WALRUS**

You're way too hot headed for my taste. *yawns* Besides you stole my quote.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*growls* Your attitude is pissing me off! Is it all just some game to you? Do you know that human life is important? *comes dangerously close to THE WALRUS*

**THE WALRUS**

What about the people your team has killed? Don't they matter too? *Disappears and reappears behind LUCY*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But they tried harming people to get what they want. It's not the same!

**THE WALRUS**

Lucy, look, the reason we do what we do is because we want freewill. We didn't ask to be Super Heroes. We want the ability to live like normal people.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*She starts glowing bright white* Well get over it! You have awesome powers so use them to help others! And killing my Aunt Prudence through her dream is sick and weak because you wanted to make people listen. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Granted, I would have preferred to have been born naturally, but it doesn't matter much to me now.

**THE WALRUS**

You're much too entertaining to kill off now. *yawns* Expect me to see you in the future, though. I'll see you again on another day. *fades in an icy mist/exit scene*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And good riddance! *she relaxes on the hillside and closes her eyes*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. WILLIAM BELFAST'S HOME. 3:06 PM. JULY 2nd, 1967. LUCY is unconscious on the couch. WILLIAM BELFAST is pacing, worried about whether he did the right thing by defending himself. LUCY opens up her eyes, once again their kaleidoscope color because she is wearing her choker still.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*checking her surroundings* I don't remember being here. I don't remember being this sore either.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*heads to the couch* Thank God! You're alive, Lucy! You don't know how worried I was. I thought I accidentally killed you with my stun gun.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yep, I am alive, just a bit sore. *thinks* Wait a moment; you're Billy B. Fast of The Silver Beats, but I fought the battle with Billy Shears. Wait, Billy's here! I get it! But wait Finn MacArthur is Ice Hands. This seems impossible, but the Sheer Luck's advice yesterday. Oh my God! I'm on the same super hero team as The Silver Beats! *almost faints*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Yes Lucy, but calm down. We were going to tell you but not in this way.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*happy* It doesn't matter! I've never been so happy and embarrassed at the same time. Trust me I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me. *she puts her left hand in front of her mouth does the zipper movement and tosses the fake key*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*laughs* You realize that you just locked a zipper, right?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* Okay that was a bit of failure on my end.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

You took that better than we could have hoped for. *Sighs* We're going to have to tell the others though.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And Finn is going to rub the fact that I already knew about him in your faces, right?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Yeah pretty much.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Where are they anyway? Plus Rita wasn't here this morning.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

We were doing some filming for our third movie. Finn invited Rita.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Let me guess the reason you stayed was because of the Walrus's duel for me.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Pretty much.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I say we call them.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Already ahead of you. *He uses his watch communicator to contact the others* Hey Aaron, Lucy found out.

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

How did she take it?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life.

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

Okay, she took it well. Hey Lucy, can you guess who I am?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Aaron Anon! Is that the ocean in the background noise?

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

Yeah, look since you're in the know Lucy, we're inviting you to the movie set. We didn't get anything done today at all. Look the last train leaves in about an hour. I'll call the station and tell them everything. Rita says that your suitcase is still packed, so you can bring it. *the static fades /exit scene*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*excited* Alright! We need to head to the house, grab my suitcase and hurry to the station! Maybe I can actually get Martha a decent gift!

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

We better get moving. *He walks towards the front door* *He opens the door for LUCY* LUCY walks out of the door* *He leaves the house and locks the door* *He unlocks his car* *He gets in on the driver's side while LUCY rides shot gun*

INT. LIVERPOOL. WILLIAM BELFAST'S CAR. 3:42 PM. JULY 2nd, 1967.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Hard to believe I'm going to be in a movie. I feel like I'm in a dream, but yet I'm not. I've never been so excited. No, I'm not excited; too many people have been excited. I'm going to explode from happiness.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

My suitcase is already in the trunk.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's my house! Good thing I always have a key on me. *BILLY B. FAST parks the car* *LUCY hurries into the house* *She gets out of the house holding a suitcase**She locks the door and gets back in the car* *She holds the suitcase in her lap* I can't wait till tomorrow! Who knows what good things will be in store?

***Roll Ending Credits***


	12. Episode 12: New York City

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 12.**

EXT. PLYMOUTH, ENGLAND. A RESTURAUNT BY A ROCKY CLIFF. 9:45 PM. JULY 2nd, 1967. LUCY looks out the window while everyone is finishing their late dinner. She sees something swimming in the water. She decided to wave to it and it waves back. LUCY'S eyes get as big as saucers.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS **

Lucy, you look like you've just seen a ghost.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It was nothing.

**A Waitress**

*holding a chocolate ice cream* This is from the person with light brown hair sitting by the counter.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Tell him I said thank you. *The Waitress leaves* *puts spoon into the ice cream* *takes a bite* This is heaven.

***Title Sequence Plays***

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 12: New York City!

*Change of Scene*

EXT. A SANDY BEACH NEAR PLYMOUTH, ENGLAND. 8:19 AM. JULY 3rd, 1967. LUCY is standing next to the water, wearing a white bikini (ala "Gidget" anybody still watch that show besides me?), waiting for the cameras to be set up. RITA ELAINE BURNS is wearing a sky blue swimsuit. She is sitting on a white towel absorbing the sun. FINN MACARTHUR (wearing well swim trunks) is right next to her talking. The rest of the Silver Beats are also wearing swim trunks but they're talking with the production crew.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It's a lovely day! Hard to believe that this is the same ocean that I saw in Maine. It just seems so different. I'm going to swim! *she runs straight into the water* Come on in! The water's fine!

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I'll get in when it's warmer.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Come on, we have all we ever need, sky of blue, sea of green. *She lies on her back and floats on the water*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

What did I see last night in the water? I mean I thought it was a seal but then it waved back at me. What kind of seal does that? I would say it was a person but who goes swimming that late at night. It can only be one thing. Last night I saw a mermaid. *floating away from the shoreline* Oh crap! I'm going to drown eventually! *praying* Mermaid from last night, please save my life and I'll never eat seafood again. Even lobster rolls.

**OCEAN CHILD (UMIKO OTO)**

*appears right next to LUCY* *She's Asian with long dark brown hair but her eyes are teal* *She is wearing a white body suit with ocean designs on it**She is wearing a green mask that looks like seaweed* *she has a Japanese accent* It'll be alight. Relax. *She gently pushes Lucy back toward the shore and the current bends to her will.* *She then puts a waterproof envelope on the water addressed to "The Silver Beats and co." and it quickly follows behind LUCY* *She vanishes into the waves*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*lands onto the shore next to the others* *she coughs up some seawater*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy what the hell, you could have died and now this! Something's fishy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You guys won't believe me but I just saw a face! *sits up* I'm never eating seafood again. *the letter is pushed onto LUCY's lap* *she reads the back* It's addressed to you four plus us. *She hands the letter to AARON ANON*

**AARON ANON**

*opens the letter and skims* *after a while* We're all invited to an art gallery in New York City. Since hardly anything has happened besides Lucy nearly drowning, I say we do the filming there.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Sure. It's been around a year since we last went to New York.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

I say we get started.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Whoot! New York City! We need to head to the hotel. Get dressed; go on a train then a plane and then another hotel! It's awesome.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. NEW YORK CITY TIMES SQUARE. JULY 3rd, 1967. 8:19 PM. LUCY is wearing a white shirt and purple pants, completely engulfed in the city. RITA ELAINE BURNS is guiding her along, while talking to FINN MACARTHUR. LUCY sees a man trying to sell some chocolate cake. LUCY approaches him.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

How much for the chocolate cake?

**Guy selling Cake**

Here have it for free. * hands the chocolate cake, which is in a bag*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yay! Free chocolate cake! I already have Martha's present. Nothing's going to change my world because I've done everything! *proudly holding the bagged chocolate cake*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

If Martha just wanted chocolate cake Lucy, we could have made it in Liverpool once we get back.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm pretty sure that Martha doesn't want vegetarian chocolate cake. *RITA glares at LUCY* Alright, I'll eat the chocolate cake once we get back in the hotel room. *looks behind her and sees that all of the Silver Beats except for AARON are there* Okay, where's Aaron?

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

He said something about meeting up with some bird at this Italian place.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Oh. Tomorrow can we go to Central Park before we go to that art show?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

We'll see Lucy.

*Change of Scene*

INT. NEW YORK CITY. A FANCY HOTEL ROOM. 8:54 PM. JULY 3rd, 1967. LUCY is sitting on her bed eating cake. RITA is sitting on the other bed doing a crossword puzzle with FINN.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

This is the best chocolate cake I've had in my life and I've had plenty of chocolate cake. *finishes the cake*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

What's a three letter word for a wall of water?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Damn! * trying to pour the cake crumbs into her mouth from the bag*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Thank you, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm out of cake. Sadness. *she sits on the bed with her legs pulled close to her chest*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy, relax. It's just a cake.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*crying* But it was the best cake ever and I ate it. Now Martha won't be able to get the awesome cake. I'm the worst best friend ever.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*thinking for a moment* Wait, Lucy got the cake from that person who was trying to get rid of it. *heads to LUCY's bed to grab the bag that had the cake in it* *he smells it* Rita, there was pot in the cake Lucy ate.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Aww poor baby! *she hugs LUCY* It would have been better if you shared, but it doesn't matter everything will be alright.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*paranoid* Why are you touching me?*her eyes flash kaleidoscope as shadows surround her*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*freaked out* *immediately heads back to her shared bed* Lucy on pot is not fun.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Let's just leave her be for now.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*light floats around her in various shapes and colors* There's a triangle and I think it's a circle. *pointing at it and laughing*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*to FINN* I wasn't like that when I smoked pot.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*to RITA* Pot has tendency to make our powers go a little haywire and it's like several different chemical reactions than a normal person smoking pot. Also, she ate it in the cake.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Thank you, Finn. *She kisses him*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*kisses back* Lucy's out of it. Why don't we? *He raises an eyebrow*

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*static through FINN'S communicator* You do realize that you left your communicator on? I don't know about my date, but I know that I don't wanna hear it.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*to his communicator* Why don't you just shut the conversation from your end?

**AARON ANON (VOICE OVER)**

*static* Because I'm in love with a bird and I'm too lazy to. That's why.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*shuts down the conversation* Now where were we Rita?

*Change of Scene*

EXT. NEW YORK CITY. CENTRAL PARK. 8:23 AM. JULY 4th, 1967. LUCY is sitting on a bench next to LUKE HIGHLAND as the cameras are busy filming RITA and FINN.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

So the cake that you ate last night had pot in it?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*nods* Yes, and I still wish that I had some for Martha, but maybe it's better this way. Her dad does work for the department and all. But I still need to get her a gift.

**LUKE HIGHLAND **

What did she want?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Something chocolaty that won't melt.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

If we hurry we might be able to get something. I'm helping you out because I feel bad about not telling you. You were a huge fan. *walking*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It's alright. As long as you were on the team I would have been okay. *also walking*

EXT. NEW YORK CITY. A PERFUME SHOP. 8:46 AM. JULY 4th, 1967. LUKE HIGHLAND and LUCY stop.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

Look at the sign, Lucy. "Cocoa d' Amour" a chocolate perfume.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Martha will love that! Thank you, Luke! *She hugs him* Sorry.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

It's alright. Any stunning revelations that you experienced? *stepping inside*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yes, there are seven levels. *following*

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

Could we have one bottle of "Cocoa d' Amour?" *to the lady at the cash register*

**The Lady at the Cash Register**

Sure! *places a bottle on the desk*

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*pays for it* Lucy, would you want anything for yourself?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*after spraying a sample of a raspberry perfume* Yes, the *reads the name of it and butchers it* "Framboise Jardin" perfume. *puts the box with a bottle on the counter*

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

We'll buy both of the perfumes. *pays for LUCY'S perfume*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you, Luke.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*exiting the store with both perfumes in a bag* No problem. Are we even?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*following and walking* Yes.

*Change of Scene*

INT. NEW YORK CITY. AN ART GALLERY FILLED WITH VERY UNIQUE PIECES OF ART. 7:11 PM. JULY 4th, 1967. LUCY is wearing a black and white dress; her hair is in a beehive. RITA is wearing a purple dress with a silver necklace. Her red hair is curled. All of the Silver Beats are dressed nicely. LUCY heads to a ladder. She climbs towards the top and uses a magnifying glass. She sees the word "Yes."

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*to the others* This is pretty gear.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Good to hear you're picking up Liverpool lingo in New York City.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*climbs down the ladder* I guess I'm finally picking up on stuff.

**UMIKO OTO**

*an Asian woman who is 1 inch short of being 5 feet* *her eyes are brown* *she is wearing a teal outfit* How are you enjoying the gallery?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I like it. *wanting to say "You rescued me and I owe you" but something stops her*

**AARON ANON**

Everyone, this is Umiko Oto. The girl I had a date with last night.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Hello Umiko, I'm Rita Burns.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And I'm her half-sister, Lucy Silvia Davis.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

I'm Rita's boyfriend, Finn MacArthur.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

I'm Luke Highland.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

I am Billy B. Fast.

**UMIKO OTO**

It's a pleasure to meet all of you. *She holds onto AARON* Please look around and enjoy yourself.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You're very creative and I like it. *She sees a drawing of a sea nymph swimming through the Titanic's ruins*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Maybe that's what I saw that day.

***Roll Ending Credits***


	13. Episode 13: Wonderful Xmas End of S 1

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 13.**

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 12:33 PM. DECEMBER 22, 1967. The park is covered with snow. LUCY, MARTHA, and JUDE LENNON (a 16 year old boy with reddish brown hair that is longish, his eyes are hazel) are having a snowball fight.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*has a bit of a light scouse**she is wearing a faux fox fur coat, matching hat, and gloves* *she is behind the oak tree* Ha! You'll never catch me alive! *she throws a couple of reserved snowballs at JUDE and MARTHA*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*is hit* And so I die, die, die! *falls to the ground and her purple coat is lightly dusted with snow* *over dramatically* Bury my body.

**JUDE LENNON**

*right above MARTHA and holding a couple of snowballs* *very heavy scouse* Then you wouldn't mind me pelting you further?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*laughs* Okay, I'm not dead yet. War is over?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

If you want it. *walks in front of the tree* Who's up for giving peace a chance by having hot chocolate at my place? I think we still have the flavored syrups and hard candies.

**JUDE LENNON**

Yeah, I think it's a good idea.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

As long as I can put instant coffee in mine.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sure! *she starts walking to her house* Well follow me.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 13: Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE DINING ROOM TABLE. 12:42 PM. DECEMBER 22nd, 1967. The house is decorated with Christmas wreaths, mistletoe, and holly. LUCY, MARTHA, and JUDE are drinking their hot chocolates. RITA and FINN MACARTHUR arrive in the room they're both carrying mugs of hot chocolate.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy, you need to learn to clean up your messes in the kitchen better. You're lucky that Finn and I were in the mood for hot chocolate.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

So how was your morning? *sips hot chocolate*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

We finished editing the movie, so everyone on Christmas will be watching it.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

That's cool! *everyone looks at MARTHA because it's the first time she's actually spoken in front of a Silver Beat* *She blushes as she sips from her hot chocolate/mocha drink*

**JUDE LENNON**

Aww, look it's Martha first words in front of Finn MacArthur. Who says we take a picture of this red tomato blush for the scrapbook? *joking around*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Jude, stop being such a jerk. * She playfully hits him*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*closing eyes after taking a sip from her hot chocolate* You two might as well schedule me as the singer for your wedding because all three of us know it's going to happen.

**JUDE LENNON and MARTHA HENDERSON**

EW. Hell no.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You may deny there's something there but I can see it. Anyone can smell it from a mile away. If you two don't come to grips that both of you are in love with each other, then one of you is going to end up dead because of the Karma fairies and the one left alive is going to end up asking me why I jinxed them.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*rolling eyes* Whatever you say Lucy the oracle of love.

**JUDE LENNON**

*done with Hot Chocolate* Thank you for the Hot Chocolate and the awkward conversation Lucy. If you end up being right about the death thing though, then I hope Instant Karma hits me and not Martha because the thought of losing true love is too hard for me to bear. *he heads towards the kitchen and puts the mug into the sink*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*following* I didn't mean it. Okay, if by some chance I did jinx your love life, do not blame me. It'd be a coincidence and I'd owe you a song of grieving. Martha is my best friend and I know that you two are closer than close. I'd be devastated if I lost either of you.

**JUDE LENNON**

*sigh* Look, Lucy. I want to tell you something. I just don't know how to put it.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Admit your feelings for Martha, like you're supposed to. You know me but you know Martha more. Please don't say you love me because I wouldn't know how to react.

**JUDE LENNON**

I think I'm in love with you.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

That's not supposed to happen. I don't want to be in a relationship. I'm a Silver Beat Nun, celibate unless Luke Highland asks me to date.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What makes you say that?

**JUDE LENNON**

Lucy, you're beautiful.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

How do you know it's love and not you liking my figure? I'm sorry Jude but I know that I'm not the one for you.

**JUDE LENNON**

Well how do you know that you truly love the Silver Beats? You've only met all four of them a couple of times. Look, Luke Highland is not in love with you. He is engaged to some girl he met on the set of "A Day in the Life." He's also 9 years older than you!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*through gritted teeth* Get out of my house, Jude.

**JUDE LENNON**

What you upset that I'm telling the truth? Look, I love you and I'm a more realistic choice anyway. I was the one who bought the chocolate ice cream for you in Plymouth.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*opens the front door* Jude, I warned you. You better leave while you can before I seriously pummel you. *shadows surround her*

**JUDE LENNON**

Lucy, you're fifteen. Act your age. *he grabs his jacket and walks out*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*standing in the door way* Well I take my jinx back and you'll be the one who lives! *her eyes become kaleidoscope and shadows surround both her and JUDE*

**JUDE LENNON**

What the bloody hell?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*there is a sound similar to thunder and the shadows dissipate* *LUCY is floating in mid-air her nose is the apex of her body* *Suddenly she crashes to the ground* *Her head lands on the pavement*

**JUDE LENNON**

Lucy! *He walks toward the body* *he tries feeling for a pulse* Be alive, I don't know what just happened but still be alive. I don't care if you don't want me. I just want you to be alright.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*runs to LUCY* What the bloody hell just happened? Is Lucy dead? Oh God if you killed Lucy, Jude, I swear I'm never talking to you again.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy! *gets on her knees and cries*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Oh God! I'll call 9-9-9! Get Lucy inside before she catches hypothermia.

**JUDE LENNON**

*carrying LUCY inside the house* *he places her on the couch* What have I done?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Jude, you saw what happened. Tell us, it might help us.

**JUDE LENNON**

I don't even know myself. Okay I have an idea but, I don't think that I should say what it is in front of Martha for Lucy's sake.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I should probably be heading home anyway. *grabs her jacket* I'll visit Lucy when I can in the Hospital. *puts jacket on* *she leaves the house/ exit scene*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Jude, what happened?

**JUDE LENNON**

I really pissed off Lucy by asking her out. When she said "No," I said that she'd never get anything better than me. Then she got mad and told me to leave the house. I was being an asshole and not leaving. She opened the door and then the really freaky shit happened. Shadows started to surround her. Thinking that it was nothing, I got my jacket and left the house. Then more shadows surrounded her and then they appeared around me and I thought I heard thunder. Then Lucy was floating like this *he mimics the pose* and like a ragdoll her body collapsed and her head hit the cement. Please tell me I didn't kill her.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

I need to wake up Lucy. It could be a concussion. *She gets a cup of water and pours it on LUCY*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*barely stirring* Why did you wake me up? My head hurts. I need to sleep it off.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

No, Lucy, you need to stay awake. You could have a concussion.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*opens her eyes and sees JUDE* If I don't make through the night, do me a favor and ask Martha for a date. I barely even know what happened. I just know I overreacted.

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

The ambulance is here for LUCY.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*looks up at the ceiling* *sarcastically* Just peachy Macca, just peachy.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. HOSPITAL ROOM 909. 9:27 AM. DECEMBER 23rd, 1967. LUCY is on a hospital cot, wearing the robe thing. She looks bored out of her mind.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm fine. Why do they have to keep me in here? Sure I hit my head pretty hard, but really I'm not allowed a book.

**A Nurse**

*Opens the door slightly* Miss Davis, you have a couple of visitors.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*her mood brightens* Do me a favor and let 'em in.

**A Nurse**

*nods and opens the door to reveal that AARON ANON and UMIKO OTO are there wearing matching "Father and Mother Christmas" outfits*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*dead pan* Okay I died from the concussion. That is the only explanation.

**AARON ANON**

*steps further into the room with UMIKO* I knew you would get a kick out of the costumes. As soon as we heard the news, we were over.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Good to know you two care. Did you guys seriously sneak me a book because they aren't letting me read in here? I'm dying of boredom in here. There is absolutely nothing to do in here. The Hospital staff even knows my super hero identity. This is probably the worse Christmas I've had in my life.

**AARON ANON**

I don't know about a book but I do know that I have something in this bag for you. *He pulls out a drum and a pair of drum sticks from the Father Christmas Bag* *He places the drum and drum sticks on the bed* Drive the nurses crazy for me. The funny thing is they allowed it.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Okay I do have to admit that it is pretty awesome they allowed the drums. Thank you, Aaron. *She hugs him*

**AARON ANON**

Now in this outfit, I'm Father Christmas in front of the little kids. Happy Christmas, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And the both of you have a Happy New Year. *She smiles* I think the kids who are in the hospital probably need the presents and the visit from Father Christmas. God knows they're probably more bored than I am.

**UMIKO OTO**

That was part of the plan. *blushing* I think it may be a good time to get started on that. *she walks toward the door and is followed by AARON*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*She waves as they leave the hospital room* That made my day. *she sets the drumsticks free and begins drumming*

**Another Nurse**

*opens the door* You have another visitor, Miss Davis.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright. *she stops drumming*

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*enters* Hey, Lucy. I see that you already got Aaron's gift.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yep! My goal is to drive the nurses bonkers so that they kick me out of here.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*laughs* As soon as I heard the news, I'm willing you to be out by Christmas Eve.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you, Luke! That's the best Christmas present anyone could ever give me.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

How did this happen?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

My powers went a bit out of control when I got mad at this guy who wanted to go out with me. If only he knew why I said no, he'd head directly into Martha's arms and stay out of mine. I swear he only likes me because I'm a blonde like the French foreign exchange student.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

I'm sensing that a boy liking you isn't the only thing at hand.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Okay, he told me that I only liked The Silver Beats because of their music. But I don't think I should be dating right now and he's just breaking his heart. I've never felt like such a bitch before in my life.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

You're not a bitch, Lucy. Remember that. Also this is not your only Christmas gift. *He is about to leave the room*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Are you engaged to Sadie?

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*nods* *he leaves the room*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Great I ruined everything. Now there's no chance. I was born too late for him. *she starts playing her drum again*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. HOSPITAL ROOM 909. 1:08 PM. DECEMBER 23rd, 1967. LUCY is eating a lunch of hospital food. There is a knock at the door.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yes, Miss Davis is done with her lunch or wants to hang out with the visitor! I'm dying of boredom in here.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*opens the door* *He waves*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Oh so sorry about that. I was so damn bored out of my mind that I took it out on you.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Don't worry. I know what it's like to be stuck in this hospital. It gets so boring in here that it can drive anybody mad.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You're telling me. They've banned me from using my powers and reading. Who the hell bans reading?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*laughs* They don't want you reading because you got a concussion. But yeah, I got you something you already had and a couple of things that you didn't have. * He places LUCY's record player near the bed* Now for the new items. *He shows LUCY a "Beez" record*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

How did you know that I have that record back home? *pleasantly surprised*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Rita told me, but here is the next surprise and it's not supposed to be out until tomorrow. *He shows LUCY the new Silver Beat album "A Walk in the Park"*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you so much!

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

I'll even put it in. *He takes the record out of the slip* *He places it in the record player and it starts playing*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Billy B. Fast you're a life saver. I owe you so much.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

And you enjoy your records. At least you won't be as surprised as you would be if you didn't know our identities.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* That's so true. Let's hope that everyone will enjoy the record and the movie.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Yes. I think you'll be good to go. *leaves the room only for the door to opened by both RITA and FINN*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*hugging LUCY* You don't know how worried we were. Thank God you made it through the night.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*curious*Then why didn't you visit earlier? Not that I'm ungrateful. I just find it weird.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

We got some late Christmas shopping done.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

And you're listening to the new album. It was not supposed to released until tomorrow.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sorry Finn. Want to see the drum that I got?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

It's okay. I just get wrapped up in things a bit too much. It's the holidays. I guess I should lighten up.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And people die of boredom in hospitals. I just hope I get out of here tomorrow because it freaks me out that the nurses know my other identity. It's like everyone treats me like some sub-human freak that is going to blow up any moment. You don't know how much I wish they didn't know. I wish I could have Martha here or even Jude but apparently I jinxed him. Great, I'm the worst friend ever. Sometimes I wish Karen were here to lighten my load because it turned out she also had super powers and we still could have stayed friends instead of just losing contact of each other. Isn't it a pity? Isn't it a shame?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Don't worry as soon as we're home, I'll make you some hot chocolate.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Like mom used to?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes. *hug*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE LIVING ROOM WHICH HAS A NEW COLOR TV. 3:24 PM. DECEMBER 25th, 1967. The living room is decorated with holiday supplies and a white aluminum Christmas tree is in the corner. LUCY, RITA, UMIKO, and the Silver Beats are sitting in various positions on the couch.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

So this is Christmas.

**AARON ANON**

And what have you done?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm another year older and a New Year's just begun. The only Aunt-type figure I had in my life died nearly six months ago to the date. I ate chocolate cake from a bag in New York City. I got a concussion because I don't know how to react when a guy likes me. Let's just hope that 1968 is a much quieter year than 1967.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But the thing about hopes and dreams is that they have a tendency of breaking like glass if they are everything that ever had meaning to you in life.

**AARON ANON**

So the real question is "Can you know the truth without challenging it at first?"

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'd have to say no because of everything that happened this summer. I hate questions so much sometimes. You're sounding like the art teacher at my school, Aaron.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Who do I remind you of Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Like the older brother I never had. Shh! It's about to start. *The camera pans to see the first couple of seconds of the movie* *the camera pans back to the seven*

**EVERYONE on the Couch**

*a unified groan* *but there is chatter about "This was way better in my head"/"We should have not switched locations so many times."*

***Roll Ending Credits/ End of Season 1***


	14. 2nd S Episode 14: Happy Birthday

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 14.**

. A HOTEL ROOM. THE BATHROOM. 4:45 PM. APRIL 6th, 1968. LUCY is getting ready for a party by putting on make-up. She is wearing a newer black and white dress and black high heels. She puts on a pair of diamond earrings. Her blonde hair is cut in a more face framing style. She waves at the camera.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 14: Happy Birthday! (The Cherry Bomb)

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LONDON. A DECKED OUT ROOFTOP. 5:31 PM. APRIL 6th, 1968. LUCY is looking at a row of presents and a giant cake that raspberries and some sugared limes on it. MARTHA sneaks behind LUCY and hugs her.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Hey Martha! I'm glad you came. You're a bit early.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Yeah I forgot to drop my present off at 5. Just to let you know Mary Jane is coming to the birthday. How can Jude choose the worst girls to be his girlfriends?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Beats me. *a dark thought* I have an idea but it's so bad that I'd feel guilty about it later.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Okay, you've got me curious. Tell me the answer.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Wouldn't it be a shame if Mary Jane had a pain at the party?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Welcome to the dark side, Lucy. We have cherries, which Mary Jane is sensitive to. I say we put a bit of cherry juice into the punch. Don't worry I always carry some on my person. *exposes a liquor flask*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

This is the best April Fools' Day prank I've done in a while. Why have you been saving it?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

It was either going to be here or sometime when Jude brings her over to my house and we all drink punch. *pours the cherry juice into the red punch*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Martha, you are officially the most awesome person I know and I know the Silver Beats.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

That's sacrilege because you and I both know how awesome Finn is.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

True. Let's just wait till the party starts. We are the best partners in crime ever.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

The best. *The door to the rooftop is open and a bunch of people from LUCY's school and friends of The Silver Beats and some of RITA'S family and FINN's family enter the scene*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Lucy, you ready for a party?*holding his bass*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Still hard to believe I'm 16, huh?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

It is a bit.*walks over to the stage with the rest of the Silver Beats* *he uses a microphone* Hello. We're all here to celebrate one thing: the 16th birthday of a Miss Lucette Davis. You probably know her as Lucy though, so here's a song we wrote for the occasion. *everyone starts jamming on their instruments* *sung* You say it's your birthday. It's my birthday too yeah. They say it's your birthday. We're gonna have a good time. I'm glad it's your birthday. Happy birthday to you!

**AARON ANON**

*sung* Yes we're going to a party, party.

**FINN MACARTHUR and AARON ANON**

*sung in two part harmony, AARON still singing melody* Yes we're going to a party, party.

**LUKE HIGHLAND, FINN MACARTHUR, and AARON ANON**

*sung in three part harmony* Yes, we're going party, party.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* I would like you to dance.

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Take a cha-cha-chance.

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* I would like you to dance.

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*Sung* Dance! I would like you to dance.

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Take a cha-cha-chance.

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* I would like you to dance!

**Sadie Baird (LUKE HIGHLAND'S girlfriend)**

*is on stage at another microphone* *Sung whilst FINN sings* Birthday!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Dance! You say it's your birthday. It's my birthday too yeah. They say it's your birthday. We're going to have a good time. I'm glad it's your birthday. Happy birthday to you! *the song ends with a chord* Thank you, everyone.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*using the microphone by his drum set* Lucy, I think you'll recognize this next song from the car's radio and everyone was there. You said something along the lines of *does an impression of LUCY* "Gee, I wish that someone would sing this to me on my 16th birthday" *LUCY blushes heavily when everyone looks at her* *they start playing the song but AARON ANON is playing a harmonica* *sung* You come on like a dream, peaches and cream, lips like strawberry wine. You're sixteen. You're beautiful and you're mine.

**FINN MACARTHUR and LUKE HIGHLAND**

*in harmony and sung* Mine, all mine, all mine.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*sung* You're all ribbons and curls, ooh, what a girl, eyes that sparkle and shine. You're sixteen. You're beautiful and you're mine.

**FINN MACARTHUR and LUKE HIGHLAND**

*in harmony and sung* Mine, all mine, all mine.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*sung* You're my baby. You're my pet. We fell in love on the night we met. You touched my hand. My heart went pop. Ooh, when we kissed, I could not stop. You walked out of my dreams and into my arms. Now you're my angel divine. You're sixteen. You're Beautiful and you're mine. *spoken* Aaron Anon on harmonica everyone!

**AARON ANON**

*has an epic sauce harmonica solo*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*sung* You're my baby. You're my pet. We fell in love on the night we met. You touched my hand. My heart went pop. Ooh, when we kissed, I could not stop. You walked out of my dreams and into my car. Now you're my angel divine. You're sixteen. You're Beautiful and you're mine. You're sixteen. You're Beautiful and you're mine. You're sixteen, so Beautiful and you're mine. *the song ends*

**AARON ANON**

I'd like to say "Thank you" on behalf of the group and ourselves and I hoped we passed the audition. *everyone applauds*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you guys so much. I think that Rita's going to cut the cake and I need to make sure that a "friend" of mine drinks the punch.

**AARON ANON**

Did someone spike the punch?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Not with alcohol and it was a combined idea I had with Martha. There's cherry juice in the punch. *a weird look is shared with all four of the Silver Beats* It's an inside joke-ish thing. *LUCY gets a couple of cups full of punch and walks over to JUDE and Mary Jane Smith (A tall blonde girl with light blue eyes)* Hello, have you two tried the punch yet? It's divine. *she hands JUDE and Mary Jane the drinks*

**Mary Jane Smith**

What game are you playing, Davis?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Oh none at all, I just want you to drink the punch.

**Mary Jane Smith**

Davis, I'm watching you. *sips the punch*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*gets a slice of cake and is eating it with a fork* *She sits at a table near MARTHA*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

So did the Wicked Bitch of the Beast fall for it?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Like Trojans fell for the Trojan horse. *eating a sugared lime* I wonder what cherry juice does to her anyway.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I'm dying of anticipation. She's going to get what she deserves. I'm not mad at the fact she's dating Jude. I'm just pissed at her for ruining him and taking him away from us. Also I heard her talk in the bathroom stalls at school about how she's just using him just for the sex. Jude is so naïve.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Getting into sex too early is just stupid. Besides I'm saving mine for my one true love. Whether it happens though is not up to me and just look at Sadie and Luke. They are so in love and here am I like the stupid fool I am doing nothing about it. If only I was born a decade before I was born, then I know he'd love me. Maybe I'll end up like Aunt Prudence dying a virgin because I have impossibly high standards.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Don't say that Lucy. Your one true love is out there and I know that this is stupid to say but he is probably better than Luke Highland. You know how I know? It's because your one true love is perfect for you.

**Mary Jane Smith (Voice Over)**

Someone has spiked the punch with cherry juice!*She collapses onto the floor* *her body begins to convulse, clearly faking a seizure it's just that bad*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Now that's just sad, faking epilepsy to get attention.

**JUDE LENNON (VOICE OVER)**

Mary Jane, we are through! My little sister has seizures. I see right through you now. You were just a bitch that used me.

**Mary Jane Smith (Voice Over)**

Okay yes I did. You know what I'm leaving I don't need to deal with this shit. *exits the scene in a dramatic way*

**JUDE LENNON (VOICE OVER)**

Oh you aren't getting away that easily. *follows Mary Jane and exits*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

One does have to wonder how she could taste the cherry juice though.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Who cares when Jude is now free from the chains of toxic love?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's so true.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*walks over* So you spiked the punch with cherry juice?

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I did it. There was no alcohol and that girl who just left was a bitch to Lucy and me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Please don't tell me I'm grounded, Rita.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Alright. It was just cherry juice.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

As sure as your middle name is Elaine, it was just cherry juice.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Aren't you a bit old for pranking people, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I decided it would be a good last prank. What a shame Mary Jane was a pain at the party. I knew she was low but that low is just sad.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Maybe we should look at the gifts to distract the other guests from the drama.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You're quite the diplomat and yes. I think I see something that could be another guitar or a bass. So we better get started on it right away.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LONDON. A DECKED OUT ROOFTOP. 6:21 PM. APRIL 6th, 1968. LUCY has unwrapped most of the gifts except for two the guitar which LUKE is handing to her and an envelope. LUCY gently tears the light coral wrapping paper. She looks at the guitar for a moment, completely amazed.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm naming this guitar "George." Something feels right about it and it will complement the other guitar that I have well. I named the other "Nymph" after the soda. *She holds the guitar in her hands* Thank you, Luke. You don't know how much I love it.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

I had a feeling you'd enjoy it, Lucy.

**Sadie Baird**

Now this is my gift for you, Lucy. *hands LUCY the envelope* It might not look like much but it's something that I think everyone would enjoy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*opens the envelope to see that there are 8 round trip plane tickets to India* We're going to India? *curious and surprised*

**Sadie Baird**

Yes.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's awesome! Thank you so much and I know just who to invite. Who knows what adventures we might encounter?

***Roll Ending Credits***


	15. Episode 15: Jai Guru Deva, Om

**Script: Lucy in the sky with Diamonds, Episode 15.**

INT. A PRIVATE JET. AN UNKNOWN TIME POSSIBLY NOON. APRIL 13th, 1968. LUCY is sitting by the window watching the clouds.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*improvising a song* I wonder what it would be like to eat a cloud. Would they taste like marshmallows or like cotton ball-os?

**AARON ANON**

Liking eating a cup of water, to be in the middle of a cloud is to be in swimming in the air.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*again improvising another song* In the middle of a cloud, I call your name.

**UMIKO OTO**

*sung to the same rhythm and pitch* Oh Aaron.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sung to FINN* Who knows how long I've loved you? *is resting her head on FINN's shoulder*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* You know I always will.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung* Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to I will. *She turns her face back to the window*

**Sadie Baird**

*sung* Well shake it up baby now.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*sung* Twist and shout! My way out and wrap yourself around me. Cause I ain't the way that you found me. I'll never be the same. Cause you make my dreams come true. *he kisses Sadie*

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 15: Jai Guru Deva, Om.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. INDIA A GARDEN. 12:06 PM. APRIL 15th, 1968. LUCY is wearing a white dress and walking around barefoot, even though she does know that cobras live in India. She just doesn't really care. She sees a man around LUKE's age carrying tons of suitcases and a woman who looks slightly older than her mom trailing behind him. WILLIAM BELFAST is behind LUCY.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Who is he?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Looks like Bungalow Bill has arrived in time to join us for the power meditation.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Wait the "Bungalow Bill" of Florida fame is the same person that is being followed by his mom?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Yes.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Seriously and yet I haven't seen my mom and dad in a while. Not that I'd want to. The last time my mom called I told her off for never telling me everything. How can they just hide everything from me? The closest I really have as someone in my family that I trust is Rita. Well I consider you guys family, hard to believe as it may seem. Stupid question does Sadie have powers because she's attending the power meditation?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Yes, you seem to be getting ahead of the game, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I do what I can by myself but when I do need help I ask. Can you believe when we first got here how the instructor reacted to me? He's like on his knees and bowing and when we asked him about it all he said was that he could tell my powers through my aura. What the hell is an aura?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

It's the energy around a person. Usually the people who see it can tell various things about a person: emotions, how healthy you are, whether you have super powers and what said super powers are. The aura he was referring to was your core aura color.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

How do you know all of this?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

I got bored last night so I read some of the books in my room.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS  
**I got shooed out my room with Rita and Finn because they wanted to be together, so I fell asleep on a hallway couch. At least the couch was comfy.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

So you've been walking around in your nightgown all day?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*shrugs* Yeah. So what color is my core aura color?

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

According to the book your core aura is rainbow Lucy because of your powers with light.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That can't be right mostly because I can manipulate shadows as well. Remember when I gave myself a concussion?

**WILLIAM BELFAST **

Very well, it's a miracle you were out of the hospital in time for Christmas.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Well I think I've realized something, I probably cursed Martha to die. I don't want my best friend to die. I need to find a way to reverse the curse. I know I need to make sure Jude has a relationship with Martha that way nothing bad will happen, that way I don't lose Martha. Thank you for the advice Billy B. Fast. I now know what I am going to do when I get home to England. I'm going to head to my room and write a song. Don't tell Luke or Sadie. *walks away from her seat/exit scene*

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

Thank you, that girl solves most of her problems.

*Change of Scene*

INT. INDIA. THE SHARED ROOM OF FINN MACARTHUR, RITA ELAINE BURNS, AND LUCY SILVIA DAVIS. 12:15 PM. APRIL 15th, 1968. LUCY is sitting on a chair playing chords on "George" (her guitar) She keeps track by writing lyrics in a notebook and the chord name.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*singing under breath* Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. *writing it down* *hears someone at the door and stops what she's doing*

**FINN MACARTHUR (VOICE OVER)**

It's alright Lucy, it's me Finn. Just telling you that lunch is ready.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Food! *gently puts down the guitar and notebook* *Opens the door* Thank you.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Let me guess you were writing that song for Jude.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah, long story short it's so Martha doesn't die on me. *joining FINN outside in the hallway they walk*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

You sure you aren't being just a tiny bit overdramatic?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You may be right. I may be overreacting but I have a bad feeling about it.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Look we're meeting Bungalow Bill's civilian identity for lunch. He's really good friends with Luke.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's cool. I can't wait till tomorrow when the actual meditation begins. That way I can begin to improve myself physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Like the syllabi they show at school or something. It's like "Let me show you that the year will be good and you're going to love this class!" In the end though, you're hating the classes. I just hope it's not like that though.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*joking around* Maybe you jinxed it for all of us, like you did for Martha and Jude. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*shadows float around her* I'm serious about that. What I can do is not even natural. I'm supposed to be all light, not shadows or darkness.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Lucy, it may be hard to believe but everyone has a dark side. Don't let it define who you are. If you do, then they were right. The Walrus, Psyche, and Mr. Kite were not right. Or at least I think so because mankind deserves to be protected because they're weaker than us.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*nods* I don't know what I want to be anymore. If there weren't powers in the first place then we would have none of this mess. I wouldn't exist. The very fact I exist makes me question if there is even a god or goddess or whatever the hell is out there. If it is a self-fulfilling prophecy, so be it. I just know that I'm going to try my best because either way it'll happen. *trips over a rug and lands on a couch*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*turns around* Lucy are you alright?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*jokingly* Don't mind me I'm just watching the wheels go round and round. You should really watch 'em roll.

**FINN MACARTHUR and LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*beat* *share a laugh*

*Change of Scene*

INT. INDIA. A ROOM LIT WITH CANDLES. 5:40 AM. APRIL 16th, 1968. LUCY is half asleep but meditating with everyone (Except RITA and Bungalow Bill's mom). There is an Indian man with a greyish beard and moustache thing.

**The Yogi**

*With a surprisingly high pitched voice* Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*pan to her* *sarcastically* Oh yeah well I do that all the time. Let me guess the next thing you're going to tell us is that a girl with kaleidoscope eyes calls your name. Boring, I'd rather be solving my problems back home than deal with this crap. How does this stop the Walrus from returning or give us some hope to better the world? *triumphantly* Yes down with the department! Down with laws that suppress freewill! Down with killing people who are defending their rights! Power to the people!

**The Yogi**

I want you all to repeat after me… Jai guru deva. *Closes eyes and is in a perfect meditative pose* OM.

**EVERYONE**

*in a monotone* Jai guru deva, om.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

What the bloody hell does that even mean? If I just summoned the Devil in Indian then I'm going to hell even further than what I am. Tell what it even means, Yogi Bear.*mentally laughs* I should be more of a smart ass when I get back home. Who needs school anyway? I'm Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds for Christ's sake!

**The Yogi**

Now what you guys said was Sanskrit for "Victory to the Divine Creator." Now I know what you all are thinking. *chuckles* I do have to say that Yogi Bear is a bit unoriginal for an insult.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Oh for Christ's Sake my thoughts are private! If you want to talk to me about my behavior than by all means, punish me for it. Take me out of the class. The only thing I really want to know is my core aura color and I still haven't found that out yet!

**The Yogi**

*nods* Alright, Lucy your core aura color is kaleidoscope. It means that you can manipulate dark and light magic. There is also a hint of the color of white pearls, which means that you have to destroy a curse or do your best to bring it about. *sadly* You are free to go Chosen One. You know all that you will ever need to know.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS **

*stands up* Peace! *leaves the room and opens a door to reveal the rising sun* Here comes the sun! *She closes the door*

**AARON ANON**

Does that mean I can go too?

**The Yogi**

*laughs* No. *regaining focus for the lesson* Now, lay down all thoughts and surrender to the void. It is shining. It is shining. A mental groan is still a thought, Mr. Anon. *pause* Alright you're a lost cause go join Miss Davis.

**AARON ANON**

*standing up* Thank you. *leaves the same route Lucy left*

**The Yogi**

Before I continue on, those who wish to go are free to go. *everyone except for Bungalow Bill, Sadie, and LUKE HIGHLAND leave* Alright, just lose all thought of everything that attaches your soul here. Turn off your mind because nothing is real. Just fade away, let your soul fly away till it wants to return. Let your soul be a homing bird.

*Change of Scene*

INDIA. EXT. THE BUILDING WHERE THE MEDITATION CLASS WAS HELD. 4:59 PM. APRIL 16th, 1968. LUCY is walking outside the building, unsure of asking the Yogi for forgiveness. She slowly opens the door and sees that all of the candles are off and every source of light is cut off. LUCY wills herself to become invisible and closes the door, sensing something off. There are noises of passion. Suddenly there is a thud on a wall.

**Sadie Baird (Voice Over)  
**Ow! That's it; if we keep this up we're going to get caught. Well by Luke. I'm supposed to marry him next month!

**Bungalow Bill (Voice Over)**

It's alright. No one is watching us, love.

**Sadie Baird (Voice Over)**

Oh sure you may say that but I swear the door was open a second ago.

**Bungalow Bill (Voice Over)**

It's just you being paranoid, love.

**Sadie Baird (Voice Over)**

*sighs* You're right. I just am jittery about everything. I swear Luke loves me more than I love him. Sure the relationship was good in the beginning but he gets too intense for me. I only agreed to marry him because I didn't want to break his heart.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*heads out the door, closing it behind her* *She runs outside, slowly becoming more visible* This is just like King Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot. Only it's Luke! Someone needs to tell him that he's better off without that girl! Stupid sexy Sadie, you made Luke a fool and this was probably just so you could go have your way with Bungalow Bill! *pauses* Oh My Gosh! I'll enlighten everyone with a song. Then when Luke dumps Sadie, I might stand a chance! Even if I don't then he'll still be better off. Jai guru deva, indeed.

*Roll Ending Credits*


	16. Episode 16: Sexy Sadie

**Author's Note: Thank you Anna. Your review is probably the best I have received for this fanfiction. Also, to answer your question I write in screenplay because I want to be a part of the movie industry so I need practice. If I really had my way, this would be a series on television but I don't know anyone who would be willing to do this. To A Friend, I want to say thank you but you could have told me where I could improve. By the way, I don't advocate smoking tobacco to solve your problems, but I'm more of a music/sleep escapist.**

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 16.**

INDIA. EXT. A BENCH. NOON. APRIL, 17th, 1968. LUCY is holding her guitar "George", strumming chords and humming along to a melody. She is wearing a coral kimono that UMIKO gave her.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*changing the chords* *sung* Listen, do you want to know a secret?

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 16: Sexy Sadie (Hey Bungalow Bill What did you kill?)

*Change of Scene*

INDIA. INT. THE SHARED ROOM OF FINN MACARTHUR, RITA ELAINE BURNS, AND LUCY SILVIA DAVIS. 5:04 PM. APRIL 17th, 1968. LUCY is smiling dancing around like a hyper Pixie/Nymph-type thing. RITA is sitting on the two person bed with FINN.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

You seem brighter than usual today. Did you find the yogi's secret stash of Nymph and hide it somewhere?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*shakes her head* Nope! *sing songy* I've found out the juiciest news ever but I will bring it to light after Dinner tomorrow through a song.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

What happened? Does it involve Bungalow Bill having an *emphasis on this word and lifts eyebrows* encounter with Rick Trigger of The Restless Hunger? Because if it does then we already knew that.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*stands still* Nope and that's ew. Sadie has indirectly slept with Rick Trigger then.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Oh, look Sadie has known Bungalow Bill longer than Luke. I wouldn't be surprised if they did the deed before she knew her fiancé.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But, I saw Sadie and Bungalow Bill going at it yesterday. She's cheating on Luke! He deserves better! I'm just afraid of directly telling him that he'll think I'm lying. If I show it to everyone then people will notice and Sadie will have to confess.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

She won't necessarily confess Lucy. Have you not read _The Crucible_? Those girls kept the lie going on for a while.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*pouting* But that is a play. A fictitious play that I'm going to tech for after we get back home.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

But it was based on true events. The only thing they really changed was Abigail and John Proctor's relationship. In real life they were not in love because of well the age difference. Abigail was 12 and Proctor was in his sixties.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*awkwardly* Okay then. I'm still telling though. I didn't like having lies hidden from me. I'm pretty sure an affair is like that. Shame we aren't doing _Camelot_ or _Hamlet_. That way I could be like "Luke, see the show and take it to heart because it's happening to you." But being original has its perks too. It's more personal.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Are you doing this for him or are you doing this for yourself?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS  
**Luke, of course. I'd gotten over his engagement in December. *mood darkens*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

That last bit, I know is a lie. But I know that the odds still aren't in my favor. I will only pray and hope that things will go my way. How come Rita had to be my luck stealer by being all lovey-dovey with Finn? Oh well if it were Luke she were being lovey-dovey with, I most definitely would have committed suicide when I heard them going at it through the walls. Even Luke himself couldn't comfort me out of it. I swear I feel like _The Little Mermaid_. No matter what I do my love life is screwed.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*concerned* Lucy? Are you still here?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*blinks* Oh, somebody spoke and I went out of a dream. I'm just glad the way things happened. The situation could be a lot worse, but something should be done. Unfortunately, I'm going to need a hell lot more than cherry juice to get me through it. I'll leave the room now, so you guys can physically upon your feelings of love. Excuse me while I grab George, and my song book. *picking up the guitar, putting the strap through her shoulders, and grabbing the notebook* I need some air. *walks towards the door and opens it* If you find me on the hallway's couch, I'm only sleeping. *heads out the door and closes it/exit scene*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*to Rita* I seriously wonder what goes on in her mind sometimes.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

To be fair, I have never understood her either.

*Change of Scene*

EXT. INDIA. A COUCH IN A HALLWAY. 11:07 PM. APRIL 17th, 1968. LUCY is sitting on the couch *strumming random chords on her guitar*. She is joined by AARON who sits next to her, about to light a cigarette. He stops what he is doing for a moment.

**AARON ANON**

Lucy didn't know you were an insomniac.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sighs* Yeah, I am when I'm worried.

**AARON ANON**

What's bugging you?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

A lot of things and I don't even know where to start with the problem solving.

**AARON ANON**

*lights the cigarette and about to smoke* I am familiar with that feeling.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*steals the cigarette and puts it up to her mouth*

**AARON ANON**

Hey that's my cigarette!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*smokes it and then coughs* Okay, not the best idea.

**AARON ANON**

*chuckles* That's what you get for stealing my cigarette.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*hands the cigarette back to AARON* How can you handle the taste? It's awful.

**AARON ANON**

*takes a toke from the cigarette* It's an acquired taste like *thinking up examples* coffee, like drinking a really bitter cup of coffee with no cream or sugar.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I like black coffee more than that. *makes a weird face*

**AARON ANON**

Happiness is a warm mug. *takes a second toke from it*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Yeah. *sighs* I can't wait until Friday. Honestly, Sadie disappointed me. She doesn't love Luke as much as she should.

**AARON ANON**

*stops smoking* Lucy, what are you talking about?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Okay you may not believe me but I know for a fact that Sadie did the deed with Bungalow Bill. She's engaged to Luke. I think for her sake. She should break up with Luke, but she's too afraid to tell him that she doesn't feel for him like he feels for her.

**AARON ANON**

I know what it's like to be unable to tell the person, who cares about you the most, that you don't feel the same. It's like me and my first wife all over again. The whole reason I stayed with her is because she was pregnant and when she miscarried, it fell apart. I started cheating on her with Psyche and other girls. Then we agreed to divorce.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*surprised* I didn't know you were married *adds after a pause* and divorced.

**AARON ANON**

The band and the department kept it quiet. There are tons of things the public doesn't know about the department. Don't tell anyone else this, but I think that the "rogues" are right. Not in the way they approach getting their message across, but their message is right. We deserve to live a normal life.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I couldn't agree more. It's like "And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make." If you only reap negativity, then you will sow it. *yawns* I'm sleepy.

**AARON ANON**

By the way, I hope your plan succeeds because I don't want Luke going through the hell I put Julia through. *leaves the bench/exit scene*

*Change of Scene*

INT. INDIA. THE DINING ROOM. 5:40 PM. APRIL 19th, 1968. Everyone is laughing and talking while eating. Two people are missing: Bungalow Bill and his mom.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I would perform now, but it doesn't seem right.

**Bungalow Bill**

*arrives carrying a huge dead Tiger on his back* *he obnoxiously places the corpse on the table, instantly ruining the food* Busy day.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*narrows eyes* Oh, look at the macho man. He's so manly that he has to exert it by killing an innocent tiger and that he has to ruin the food by putting the body on the table.

**Bungalow Bill's Mom**

If looks could kill Rita, it would have been us instead of him.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*really close to exploding from anger* Then you should have died. If you're going to harm any living creature, then you deserve the same fate that you gave them. That tiger could have been pregnant. If you so much as think about harming another animal in your life, I will personally find you and make you pay for what you have done. *a nearby light bulb explodes* *the mood is even tenser* Did you expect children to go around singing *an improvised tune* Hey Bungalow Bill! What did you kill? *everyone, except FINN and LUCY, is looking at RITA like she just lost it* *she breaks down and cries* That poor tiger.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*trying to calm his girlfriend* Rita, we should go to our room. Everything will be alright the tiger is in a better place now. *exit scene with RITA*

**Sadie Baird**

So Lucy, does it feel right to perform now?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Well more so than it did a moment ago. But before I start, I have to say that I caught two people in the act of *struggling to find the right word* erhmm, making love. One of the people I caught was Bungalow Bill. The other was well the song title. Luke, please don't kill me if you think I fabricated the whole thing.*turns invisible for a second and reappears* *tuning her guitar* *after tuning it she plays the song* *sung* Sexy Sadie, what have you done? You made a fool of everyone. You made a fool of everyone. Sexy Sadie, ooh, what have you done? *is cut off*

**Sadie Baird**

Luke, I'm coming clean. Yes I did cheat on you. You love me more than I love you. *hands LUKE, who has been numbed by everything, the engagement ring* I'm setting you free. You don't deserve me.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*detached* Leave me be. I need time to think. Go leave with Bungalow Bill on the plane next week. Isn't a shame how we break each other's hearts and cause each other pain?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Please let this all work out and fit into a nice little picture frame.

*Roll Ending Credits*


	17. Episode 17: Lost Themselves

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 17**

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. LUCY'S BEDROOM. 11:25 PM. APRIL 20th, 1968. LUCY collapses fully clothed onto her bed and sleeps. A moonlight shadow shaped like THE WALRUS covers LUCY.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 17: Lost Themselves Instead

*change of scene*

EXT. A PSYCHEDLIAC VERSION OF A HILLSIDE IN MAINE. LUCY'S DREAM. APRIL 20th, 1968. LUCY is wearing a white night dress and walks across the blades of grass; unknown to her THE WALRUS is following her.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS **

*to herself* Dreams where I can escape the reality of everything. The farther I travel, the less I know.

**THE WALRUS**

*answers LUCY* But you can't escape me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*turns around* The hell? Out of all the times you could have reappeared, you choose now?

**THE WALRUS**

But at least I kept my promise. Besides school will be out for me in a couple of months, then we can start the fun again till one of us finally kills the other.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*surprised that a robotic walrus goes to school* Wait. You go to school?

**THE WALRUS**

Of course I do. You don't actually think that I am just a robot, do you?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*candidly* Yes, I actually did. Only someone heartless would kill a dog, my sister's aunt, and *trying to think of others that THE WALRUS has killed but is stumped* that's it, though you have tried to kill me.

**THE WALRUS**

You see one human and one dog and several bugs. I attempted to kill you. I didn't kill you personally because that would take the fun out of everything. Now if it just stays boring, maybe I'd find some elaborate plan to kill you and the rest of your group at one whap. I'd then try my best to find a way to infiltrate the department and then destroy it.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

And after that what would you do?

**THE WALRUS**

Probably arrange a party and make every last person of power drink a punch spiked with poison. By the way, I was at that party. Whether you realize it or not, I was there. Hard to believe, my rival is older than me. Happy late 16th Birthday, Lucy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you. Wait. You go to my school?

**THE WALRUS**

I do but you'll never guess who I am.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright, Martha I take back lying to you.

**THE WALRUS**

*laughs coldly* I'm not Martha or Jude so don't even bother guessing because we don't even hang out that often.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Alright, I'm giving up unless you're the quiet girl who sometimes watches me do my math homework. If you are then could you please stop it? It annoys me and I'm not even that good at math.

**THE WALRUS**

*beat* How was your trip to India?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

It was alright.

**THE WALRUS**

You think that Luke will never recover from this?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

That's my worst fear. Wait. You know our civilian identities!

**THE WALRUS**

*yawns* Why weren't you panicking last year when I first invaded your mind?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*defensive* It just occurred to me now that's why.

**THE WALRUS**

Not my fault you're the dumbass.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

At least I'm protecting mankind!

**THE WALRUS**

*yawns* Why lie to yourself? You like our side. You even told Aaron that.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Correction: He told me that. I said I agreed. For all you know, I don't.

**THE WALRUS**

Lucy, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't lie to Aaron.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What if I was lying?

**THE WALRUS**

You weren't.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Okay, I wasn't lying but the way you are getting your message across is wrong. If you kill, then it just makes your message look worse. The department will only just create more supers to dispose of people like you and more childhoods will be ruined. You're helping them in a way.

**THE WALRUS**

*angered* You take that back! Or else I will personally kill you now! *summons a staff made of a purple laser*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* How do I know you aren't bluffing like all those other times? *THE WALRUS narrowly misses her head* Wow someone's a little axe crazy. *uses powers to turn invisible*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

*from a different direction* Try killing something you can't see.

**THE WALRUS**

*calmed down* I will see to your death later, Davis. When you least expect it, I will kill you and as you breathe your last breath you will find out who I was.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*reappears where she was* Why not save it for tomorrow at Strawberry Fields, Early morning?

**THE WALRUS**

It's a date and since you have broken your last promise with me to keep it by yourself, I will pick the team mate who goes with you.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Sounds fair enough. What is the catch?

**THE WALRUS**

There isn't one except for don't mess up the tech for _The Crucible_ if you make it out alive.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

What if we both make it out alive, what then?

**THE WALRUS**

Then we can kill each other later. *shrugs*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

**THE WALRUS**

*nods* Don't be long or I may be asleep.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I've heard that somewhere.

**THE WALRUS**

*shrugs* I don't keep track of all your thoughts. I have a life outside of this you know. I'll see you tomorrow.*fades away into an icy mist*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*goes back to relaxing* I'll never understand The Walrus and I'm thirsty. Maybe I should wake up and get myself a drink.

*Change of Scene *

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE KITCHEN. 1:08 AM. APRIL 21st, 1968. LUCY has a light on and is getting herself a glass of water. She drinks the water and when she is done, she places the cup in the sink. Off-screen, the sound of RITA crying is heard.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*projecting* Rita, what's wrong?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*crying* Nothing.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Rita, you don't cry unless something is bugging you like someone just killed an animal or involved you in a major conspiracy. So tell me what's wrong?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS (VOICE OVER)**

*a barely audible whisper*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Rita, I'm going to help you.*heading up the staircase and sees the bathroom door is slightly opened and there is light escaping*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURN'S HOUSE. THE BATHROOM. 1:10 AM. APRIL 21st, 1968. RITA quickly slides her panties up and is wearing light blue pajamas. She is sitting on the toilet, holding a pregnancy test and is crying. LUCY walks in.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*comforting to the best of her ability* Rita, did you tell Finn that you were with child but you aren't?

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*crying* No, I'm pregnant with his child and *sobs*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

He doesn't know. It's alright. Finn will still love you, if you tell him. If you delay in telling he might leave and we don't need that. It'll be needless heartbreak and somehow I can see myself in an alternate reality taking care of that child. You know how well I take care of kids.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*laughs* It's hard to take care of a child when you are one, Lucy. But what if he doesn't stay? Oh God, this is the first time in my life that I'm glad Prudence is dead because I can't hear her yelling at me for being a stupid child for having kids before I'm married. *cries again* I am a stupid child.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

You're not stupid. You're a modern woman of tomorrow! Soon the very idea of marriage will disappear and men will just stay with their women and everyone will be happy because no one will care if you decide to do it in the road or anywhere. No one will judge you for having super powers and no one will judge you on the choices you've made in life.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*stops crying* Alright but I'm going to tell Finn about my condition. You better keep this secret to yourself.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*nods* Not unless I'm being tortured.

*Roll Ending Credits*


	18. Episode 18: Lonely Hearts

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 18**

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. 7:29 AM. APRIL 21st, 1968. LUCY is getting ready for the fight with THE WALRUS. She puts her choker on and transforms in a flash of light. She grabs her purse and moon staff. She heads down the stairs and opens the door.

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 18: Nothing Can Come in Between Us

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. STRAWBERRY FIELDS. 7:38 AM. APRIL 21st, 1968. LUCY is in her Sgt. Pepper Uniform chilling under the oak tree. ICE HANDS walks into the park and sits next to her.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

The Walrus sent you here, huh?

**ICE HANDS**

Yeah. I don't like having my dreams invaded. It's like a sacred boundary that shouldn't be crossed y'know. If you lose your mind, you've lost everything.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WTH DIAMONDS**

And here we are sitting like ducks. What if The Walrus just got us together right now just to not show up later?

**ICE HANDS**

I wouldn't put it below The Walrus to do that. You have any cards in your purse?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

I never leave home without 2 decks. *fishes through purse and grabs the tarot cards* Those were from Martha.

**ICE HANDS**

You know how to read them?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*sighs* No, but there's a booklet thing that came with it. *fishes through purse and grabs the booklet**reading for a long second* Okay it says you need to hold the deck for a half minute ,while thinking of your question and you say it out loud. *hands ICE HANDS the deck*

**ICE HANDS**

*closes eyes while holding the deck* Is Rita my one true love?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*shuffles the deck* Pick seven cards. *ICE HANDS touches the seven cards* *LUCY sets them up in the formation of the Relationship Spread**She turns the cards to reveal that the right three cards {from top to bottom} are The World, The Eight of Swords, and The Hanged Man, the center card is Judgment, and the left three cards {again, from top to bottom} are the Three of Swords, the Queen of Pentacles, and The Knight of Swords.* Alright, so this center card *points to Judgment* represents the challenge of the relationship.

**ICE HANDS**

What exactly does the card mean?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

It's Judgment and it's *reading the booklet* a swift and conclusive decision. The resolution of a matter long unanswered, a change in point of view, most frequently towards greater enlightenment, and the final balancing of karma. This card *points to The Eight of Swords* represents what stands between you and Rita. So, *again turning pages to find the card meanings* Being restricted by a past failure or humiliation stands between you and Rita. *ICE HANDS nods* This card *pointing to the Queen of Pentacles* means that you feel that Rita is *flips through the book again* a person steadfast, practical, and domestic, able to create opulence and stability in any setting. Basically, she's a mature person who would be good mom. *she covers her mouth realizing what she just said*

**ICE HANDS**

*curious* Lucy, is Rita pregnant?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

*music starts**sung* She loves you! Yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you! Yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You think you've lost your love. Well, I saw her yesterday. It's you she's thinking of and she told me what to say. She said she loves you and you know that can't be bad. Yes, she loves you and you know you should be glad! *music stops* Yeah she's pregnant but she hasn't told you yet because she's afraid that you'll leave her.

**ICE HANDS**

*music starts again* Let me tell you my thoughts on it. *sung* Baby's good to me. You know she's happy as can be. You know she said so. I'm in love with her and I feel fine. Baby's says she's mine. You know she tells me all the time. You know she said so. I'm in love with her and I feel fine. I'm so glad that she's my little girl. She's so glad. She's telling all the world that her baby buys her things you know. He buys her diamond rings. You know, she said so. She's in love with me and I feel fine. Hmm. Baby's says she's mine. You know she tells me all the time. You know she said so. I'm in love with her and I feel fine. I'm so glad that she's my little girl. She's so glad. She's telling all the world that her baby buys her things you know. He buys her diamond rings. You know, she said so. She's in love with me and I feel fine. She's in love with me and I feel fine. Hmm. *music ends* I was planning on marrying her anyway. We should go buy the ring.

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Good idea, but it can't be your usual run of the mill marriage proposal. It has to be… *trying to find the right word* Big! No, *shakes head* it has to be original! You're not going to beg on one knee asking Rita to be yours. It has to be something that comes from the heart like a song!

**ICE HANDS**

Do you think The Walrus'll ever come?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

Nope. We've been stood up. I'll leave a note if it does come.

**ICE HANDS**

A note? *skeptical* You want to leave the robot that killed Prudence, a note?

**LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS**

You've got to act more civil than your rivals, otherwise you'll become just as cold hearted as they are. *grabbing a notebook and pencil from her purse**she writes the note and sticks it through a low branch on the oak tree* Now let's get started on ring shopping and song writing. *in a flash of light, she is in her civilian identity*

*Change of Scene*

EXT. LIVERPOOL. THE SHOPPING DISTRICT. 9:09 AM. APRIL 21st, 1968. LUCY and FINN are shopping around the ring store. Music is starting.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung in two part harmony* Can't buy me love. Love! Can't buy me love.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*Sung as FINN is picking the rings* I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend, if it makes you feel all right. I'll get you anything my friend, if it makes you feel all right. 'Cause I don't care too much for money, for money can't buy me love.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung while paying for the ring* I'll give you all I've got to give, if you say you love me too. I may not have a lot to give, but what I've got I'll give to you. I don't care too much for money for money can't buy me love.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung in two part harmony as they exit the store* *it's raining* Can't buy me love. Everybody tells me so. Can't buy me love. No, no, no, no!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung as they walk further down the street* Say you don't need no diamond rings and I'll be satisfied.

Tell me that you want the kind of things that money just can't buy. I don't care too much for money. Money can't buy me love!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung in two part harmony* Can't buy me love. Love! Can't buy me love, oh! *the song fades and is replaced by a bass riff*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung**to a pet shop window* Sheepdog, standing in the rain. Bullfrog, doing it again. Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles. What makes you think you're something special when you smile?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Childlike.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung* No one understands. Jackknife—

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*joking* *sung* In your sweaty hands.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung in two part harmony* *heading inside the pet shop* Some kind of innocence is measured out in years.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung* *picking up and English bulldog puppy* You can talk to me. You can talk to me. You can talk to me. If you're lonely, you can talk to me. Big man, walking in the park. Wigwam—*screams as the power goes out*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Frightened of the dark. *the power goes back on*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung to the puppy* Some kind of solitude is measured out in you. You think you know me, but you haven't got a clue.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung to the dog again* You can talk to me. You can talk to me. You can talk to me. If you're lonely, you can talk to me.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*not sung but seems to be in rhythm* Hey! *the puppy barks* Hey! *again the puppy barks, she holds it gently*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS and FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung in two part harmony to the dog* Hey, Bulldog! *it barks* Hey, Bulldog! Hey, Bulldog! Hey, Bulldog!

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*music goes on but it's spoken* *the puppy barks* What do you say? *it barks again* Say it again. *it barks again* You know anymore? *it howls* *she laughs* You've got it!

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*smiles* *he speaks to the Pet Shop Owner speaking but no words are hear from the exchange*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*talking to the dog, the music getting louder* Don't look at me man, I only had ten children. *the power goes out, she screams and the puppy barks licking her face* *the music stops* I'll call you Sgt. Pepper. Rita had always wanted a puppy back in Maine, but mom was stubborn about it.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Should we get the puppy for Rita? *LUCY nods* Alright then. *he smiles*

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE DINING ROOM. 6:30 PM. APRIL 21st, 1968. FINN and RITA are sitting at the table, having spaghetti. LUCY enters holding a present and her guitar. She places the present on the table. She starts playing a chord.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung while opening the present to reveal "Sgt. Pepper" the bulldog is wearing a collar that has a diamond ring attached to it* To lead a better life, I need my love to be there. *he takes the collar off the puppy and holds the ring in his hand*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Yes Finn, I'll marry you! *she is crying tears of happiness* *LUCY changes the chords*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung while he slips the ring onto her finger* Lovely Rita, meter maid, nothing can come in between us! *he twirls RITA* When it is dark, I tow your heart away. Standing by a parking meter, when I caught a glimpse of Rita, filling in the ticket in her little white book. In a cap she looked much older, and the bag across her shoulder made her look like a military man. *RITA playfully hits his shoulder* Lovely Rita, meter maid, may I inquire discreetly? When are you free to take some tea with me? Rita! *everyone heads to the couch, LUCY's still playing guitar and Sgt. Pepper is there, listening intently* Took her out and tried to win her. Had a laugh and over dinner told her I would really like to see her again. Got the bill and Rita paid it. Took her home and nearly made it sitting on a sofa with a sister or two. *LUCY grins* *he stares deeply at RITA* Oh, lovely Rita, meter maid, where would I be without you? Give us a wink and make me think of you. Lovely Rita, meter maid *scat improvisation*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung as background harmony to FINN's scatting* Lovely Rita, meter maid. Lovely Rita, meter maid. *the song ends and everyone is laughing on the couch**Sgt. Pepper licks her face* *giggling* Sgt. Pepper! Heel boy! Heel.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

Lucy, are you sure Sgt. Pepper is a he? *slightly concerned*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*holding the puppy* Yeah, why? *raises an eyebrow*

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*blushing* Lucy, Sgt. Pepper doesn't have the part to be male.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

No, Sgt. Pepper is a bo— *looks at the puppy's crotch* Oh. Well I'm not changing her name to Lassie because that is just silly.*pouts*

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*playing LUCY's guitar* *Sung* We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*Sung* We hope you have enjoyed the show.

**AARON ANON**

*like a ninja he appears behind the couch* *sung*Sgt. Pepper's Lonely.

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*walks into the room* *sung* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely.

**WILLIAM BELFAST**

*following behind LUKE* *sung* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*sung* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely.

**THE SILVER BEATS and RITA ELAINE BURNS and LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sung* *directly at the camera* We'd like to thank you once again.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung directly at the camera* Sgt. Pepper's one and only Lonely Hearts Club Band. *winks*

**LUKE HIGHLAND**

*sung* It's getting very near the end.

**THE SILVER BEATS and RITA ELAINE BURNS and LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*sung quietly at first but building* Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band! *Sgt. Pepper lets out a long howl and everyone laughs*

*Roll Ending Credits*


	19. Episode 19: Newspaper Taxis

**Script: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Episode 19**

INT. LIVERPOOL. A SCHOOL. THE AUDITORIUM. 4:20 PM. APRIL 24th, 1968. LUCY is about to get ready for _The Crucible _tech rehearsal. She begins to spy on various people in the rehearsal, trying to find The Walrus's civilian identity. LUCY looks directly at the camera with a defeated look. MARTHA sneaks behind LUCY and taps her shoulder. LUCY flails to the floor. MARTHA now looks at the camera.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Wonder what got into her?

*Title Sequence Plays*

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS (VOICE OVER)**

Episode 19: Newspaper Taxis, I think they're crazy.

*Change of Scene*

INT. LIVERPOOL. A SCHOOL. THE AUDITORIUM. 7:29 PM. APRIL 24th, 1968. LUCY gets down from her spot where she focused her powers on doing the lighting. LUCY takes her choker off and places it in her silver backpack. MARTHA, who is still wearing the white puritan cap, taps LUCY on the shoulder.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*turns around* Martha, you shouldn't scare me like that.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*laughs* You know you'll love me anyway.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* True enough. I can see why you were cast as Abigail. You're a very good actress.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

But Lucy if you auditioned for the play itself, you probably would have gotten the part.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

But the school wanted me to do lighting before I could even audition. *laughs* Besides someone has to hold the spotlight.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I know you're going to think it rude of me, but are the rumors true?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*shrugs* Which ones? Now the one that says I beat the crap out of Jude's brother John are false. I don't know what else the rumor mill is brewing about me at the moment.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I mean the rumor about Finn and Rita. Are they engaged?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*whispers to MARTHA* Yes, they're going to get married in May.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

I'm surprised there haven't been any paparazzi invading your house for an interview or something.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

I'm just grateful. The last time someone interviewed us they asked me if I was jealous of my sister.

**Mr. Wilson (The Theater/Voice Teacher)**

*on stage, holding a microphone* Alright, everyone it was a great rehearsal. Also, Lucy Davis, your sister and Finn called to warn you and Martha that there are reporters at your house.

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*facepalms* I spoke too soon, *takes head out of hands* but on the bright side, I know Finn and Rita will be happy.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Thank you. I guess I should go over there now before someone heads to the school. Have a Good Night, Martha. *is about to head outside*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

Lucy, you shouldn't head out by yourself. *takes her puritan cap off and hands it to a person who is taking the costumes back where they belong* You could get hurt out there.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Martha, I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever is out there. *MARTHA gives her a skeptical look* I inherited a communication device from my sister's dead Aunt Prudence. I could just call up Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band if anything gave me trouble. Martha, do you want to come with me to deal with the press?

**MARTHA HENDERSON  
**Yes! It's dark and you never know whether or not some rogue with the power to raise the dead has resurrected Mr. Kite.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*nods* Well I assure you that you couldn't be in better hands, Martha. *eyes flash kaleidoscope for a brief moment*

**MARTHA HENDERSON**

*blinks* Okay.*warily* I trust you, Lucy. *They head out of the school together*

INT. LIVERPOOL. RITA ELAINE BURNS'S HOUSE. THE LIVING ROOM. 8:19 PM. APRIL 24th, 1968. FINN MACARTHUR and RITA are sitting on the couch. A few of the reporters are sitting on chairs from the dining room. LUCY enters holding a pizza slice she is eating, and carrying her purse.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*turns her head around* Did Mrs. Henderson offer you dinner again, Lucy?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*laughs* Hey, I was dying. I haven't eaten since noon, sis. *takes another bite out of the pizza* Besides it's an onion and bell pepper pizza. *to the reporters* No animals were harmed in the making of this amazing dinner. *they laugh a little as they write it down* *LUCY sits on the couch, next to RITA**Sgt. Pepper crawls and heads to the couch*

**Reporter #1**

How long have you had the puppy?

**FINN MACARTHUR**

*Picks up Sgt. Pepper and sits down again* We've had Sgt. Pepper since Sunday. She was part of the engagement gift for Rita.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*as Sgt. Pepper heads to LUCY* I've always wanted a puppy back in Maine and what better way to say "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" than to adopt a puppy at the animal shelter.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*while Sgt. Pepper is licking her face* Happiness is a warm puppy.

**Reporter #2**

You named a female puppy after the superhero group?

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*blushes* It was my idea. I didn't know that Sgt. Pepper was a girl.

**FINN MACARTHUR**

Not to say that girls can't be Sgts. Hell, look at that girl in the super hero group we named the puppy after. I think she's honestly one of the bravest supers out there. *looking directly at the camera**even though he's thinking about Lucy* Even if the girl with kaleidoscope eyes thinks low of herself, I just want her to know that wherever she is that I am a fan of hers.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

*nods and laughs* Well considering how many times she's mentioned liking you guys in interviews, I think she's a fan of yours or at least The Silver Beats. *to the camera* If Finn's engagement to my sister makes you want to throw yourself off a building, I just want you to know that ice cream and songwriting are good alternatives to suicide.

**RITA ELAINE BURNS**

*sits**thinking**mindblown* I just realized that "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" could be an acronym for LSD.

**LUCY SILVIA DAVIS**

Holy crap, I never thought of that. It's probably a clever coincidence, sis, never intended to hurt anyone. *frustrated* She's probably going to be forced by the Department to change her name.

***End of Episode 19**roll ending credits***


End file.
